My Strange Obsession
by TrickyJebus
Summary: Ashi's been living like everybody else but when he discovers within himself a peculiar obsession he suddenly becomes a giant magnet to countless perverted situations. Even more so when a group of girls & other female strangers started vying for his admiration. Struggling to control himself at the center of this tug-of-war; what would happen if someone where to break his limits?
1. Precocious Temptations

_Welcome my dear folks and behold the 2nd story that I have ever made in my entire life._ _For the record, this is just an attempt in writing "Romance"._

 _Anyways I highly encourage reviews cause they are always appreciated! I Love reading every one of them and if it comes with a favorite or follow then it's twice the love and twice the effort I will do._

 _Warning: Rated T for mild themes of Partialism. Possible 'M' Rating if things get out of hand in future chapters. But I assure if it revolves around adolescent boys and girls who are new to this sort of thing it should not entail any distasteful vulgarity._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Precocious Temptations**

Many Inklings who have recently turned the ripe age of adolescence nowadays have begun venturing into other areas of 'interests'. A stage where they get to discover themselves more. Yet on the other hand, others were still blissfully ignorant of their clandestine desires, elusive cravings and untapped lust; lingering and lurking deep in the recesses of their chaste and naive minds.

What would happen if this strange condition was somehow vested into an unfortunate boy who happens to unlock one of these fixations within himself whereas most adults can tolerate such a disease? And what would happen if this newfound fascination also attracts towards him as well?

Meet Ashi. A purple clad inkling boy with a rosy handsome complexion who'd recently turned 15 this year. Independently living by himself in an apartment far away from Inkopolis Plaza.

Whats so different about him you say?

Well, out of all inkling boys his age, there emerged a certain alluring 'Kink' that kicked off within his disposition. This was considered too advanced for his poor young mind to even bear. It grew on to pester him, An incessant sense of beguilement that's been wracking his mind ever since. All because of an incident years ago which on his part henceforth made living his once carefree life into a dangerous and fearful one.

Going out to socialize has become his one true enemy. He was under constant threat with himself, trying to control himself. A threat that might eventually overwhelm him and on top of that he knows its gonna happen one way or the other.

How will he cope with such a precocious temptation? Let's find out.

.

.

.

* * *

***Shellfish Apartment***

Ashi groggily woke up to the sound of his alarm. He stretched his arms out then picked up the clock to see what time it was.

*Yawns*

"5:30 huh? Neat...More time to sleep. "

.

.

.

As time went on, the sun's vivid rays permeated through the glass windows, directly towards the comforts of Ashi's bed.

Ashi squinted his eyes and groaned in his sleep as he felt the heat around his blanket forcing him to shift to the other side.

*RING RING RING*

*CLICK*

Ashi stretches his arms out as he sat up from his slumber. He scratched his back and took a look at his clock. This time it read 7:00 am.

He swung out of his bed and sloppily made his way towards the bathroom. His apartment wasn't expensively gaudy or overly complex. Its practicability was all that mattered. His humble abode consists of all functions that accommodated all his daily necessities. And unlike most boys his age who live alone in their own apartments, he manages to keep this place clean and fresh.

After he took a hot shower he went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast for today. Plugging in his toaster with slices of toast he went on to check the fridge.

"Maybe...Maybe just some cold milk for today." He said to himself.

30 minutes later he was finally ready to go however...He noticed he was still wrapped under his bath towels.

"Oh! Right..."

He sauntered towards the bedroom and opened up his wardrobe. He took out his usuals: a Navy striped Long Sleeved, the standard bicycle shorts with purple lines adorning each side, and his new Mawcassin shoes.

As he made his way towards the exit he took his wallet and squid phone with him and pocketed the two.

Before he closes the door behind him he deeply sighs to himself "I hope this will finally be a normal day for me."

.

.

.

***Train to Inkopolis plaza***

Todays plan was to do some turf wars for today but first he has to get a new weapon he had ordered from Sheldon.

He sighed with relief when he noticed he was the first one on the train. Only a few were on board for now so he peacefully sat down on to a free seat next to one of the train doors.

When the train stopped by the next station. He saw a crowd of Inklings and various sea life were gathering by the waiting lines. Once the train doors slid open, Everybody rushed inside taking first dibs on every unoccupied seat.

As they did so a yellow inkling girl in particular sat nearby Ashi. She appears to have a cute appeal having fair skin wearing a retro sweat, squid hair clip, the bicycle shorts and pink trainers.

Ashi shunned his face away in order to not let himself get distracted. In her case however she was looking very tired lately. Moreover this did not bode well for him since more passengers filled up the seats next to her which in turn coerced her to move closer and closer to Ashi.

At a moment's notice, her arms were now squeezed against his making him begrudgingly feel her body's heat. Not letting himself be tempted he tried his best to endure however he now has to hide the small blush that crept up on his face.

The inkling girl succumbed to her slumber and hence dozed off. At first she was leaning her head down so that would not accidentally sleep on someones shoulder but unfortunately she failed to do that as her head slowly leaned onto Ashi's direction.

As soon as the train stopped by a nearby station, The momentum pushed the inkling girl's head onto Ashi's lap.

"MMMMmmm~" Ashi bit his lip upon the contact. Fearing public shame he glanced over towards any suspecting passengers but oddly enough no one seemed to mind.

His body struggled to not move a single muscle rendering him uptight as well as him breathing abnormally. A few minutes later he could hear faint purr sounds.

(SHE'S STILL ASLEEP!?) he shouted inwardly now wracking his mind if he should wake her up or not.

He didn't know why but he continued to let her sleep. He cursed himself for that. Albeit he didn't like what he did, He felt pity towards the girl as he knew how important sleep was.

Alas, Inkopolis was still an hour away leaving poor Ashi in this ordeal as he tried his best to ignore the sleeper on his lap.

.

.

.

As the train was slowing down, the speakers around chimed in a jingle then a female voice spoke out.

*Welcome to Inkopolis Plaza! We thank you for being patient with us and we hope you enjoyed your ride!*

Once the speaker closes the inkling girl woke up and slowly lifted her head up while Ashi on the other hand began to cover his face in front of her.

The drowsy inkling girl looked around her surroundings with a groggy expression. She rubbed the lids of her eyes as she fluttered them open and saw Ashi right in front of her. She see's Ashi hiding his face away and made her feel concerned so she asks him "Ah Hi!...What's wrong? Do I have something on my face? She asked oblivious to what she'd been mindlessly doing before.

"WHA-Uhh..." Ashi ignored this and quickly stepped out of his seat, hustling about towards the exit.

She slumped back to her seat as she crossed her arms. She pouted and said under her breath "Hmph...Boys..." She huffed "I just said hi."

.

.

.

*Pant*

*Pant*

As soon as he had made it far enough away from her he then see's a bench nearby and took a sit on it. Seemingly exhausted, he slouches forward and tries to wrap his mind around what just happened. Still terrified and beet red out of embarrassment.

Meanwhile In the distance, there were three inkling girls whose hair colors are cyan, blue and orange. They were all sporting the matching school uniform set and it seems they are headed his way whilst he could hear them giggling intermittently with one another.

Once they saw Ashi on the bench the three girls stopped their tracks. The blue inkling girl in particular moved over to the front and decided to catch his attention "Hey cutie!" She beamed.

His mind snapped back to reality "Huh? M-me?" his eyes widened at the sight of the three girls approaching him.

The blue inkling schoolgirl replied "Duhhh! Who else do you think?"

Ashi looked around the bench he was sitting in and realized he was the only one there "Oh."

As he looked back his eyes immediately darted across their lower extremities making his eyes narrow in shock.

*GASP*

His hearts started beating fast as his eyes were instantly fixated on them.

The orange inkling girl from the group sashayed closer towards Ashi and then nonchalantly pointed out the vacant space on the bench and asked "Mind if I scoot in here?"

"..."

The orange inkling girl sat beside him anyways. And at a moment's notice she starts to wrap her hand around his shoulders in a borderline flirtatious manner.

Ashi's attention shifted towards his seat mate. However his whole body froze and only manage to move his eyes around. His eyes widened in a captivated expression when he notices her crossing her legs all of sudden. This somehow triggered him. The vulgar sight added insult to injury when he could almost slip a peek at her underwear.

Time slowed down. His mind went blank. His hearts felt a pang. He screamed inwardly (STOP...STOP TEASING ME!) these girls were starting to push him to his limit.

"Where you from?" The cyan inkling girl asked.

He clenched his hands and embedded them both onto his lap as they continued to tremble. He could barely resist the urge seeing as his hands were so up close towards his seat mate's legs.

(Bad touch, Bad touch, Bad touch, Bad touch) Ashi repeatedly says to himself as a way to dissuade him from doing something embarrassing.

"Hey Nene...I think you're scaring him." said the blue inkling girl.

"Oh...S-Sorry." The girl who he assumed was Nene detracted her arm away from him, giggling as she did.

"Yoohoo...Is he hearing me right? Hey you. Where you from?" The cyan inkling girl asked again.

"I...I..." Ashi's eyes started panicking. Looking back and forth trying to avoid their gazes.

All of a sudden his phone rang a tune *RING*

Still trembling he slowly took out his phone and stammered "E-Excuse me...I... I have a phone call to answer..."

The three girls simultaneously scowled at him and groaned in unison. With this opportunity in hand Ashi took off and took this perfect chance to get away.

"Hey wait what do you think you're doing? Are you walking away from us?" said the cyan inkling girl.

Upon hearing this Ashi didn't stop and briskly walked further away as the cyan inkling girl waved her fist around and yelled out "Get back Here!"

.

.

.

He looked back to see that they didn't make the effort to chase him after that.

"Thank Cod!" He then consulted the notification on his phone. The phone's caller was none other than Sheldon.

Ashi started "H-Hello?..."

"Ashi right? Yeah, Your order is ready for you. Come by my shop to pick it up."

Ashi smiled "Ahh w-will do. Thanks Sheldon. "

"No problem."

Ashi ended the call there and was surprised that those schoolgirls didn't even chase him after that. He sighed in relief and then brushed off the sheepish flustered feeling he'd accumulated.

(It's happening again What is wrong with me?)

(Why do girls keep doing this to me?)

(Why do they have to wear skirts that short?)

(In fact why are bicycle shorts the only other form of lower clothing around here!?)

He stopped himself midway as he sighed again, cursing himself afterwards for jinxing it before he left his apartment. He shook his head vigorously to snap himself back to normal as he stumbled his way towards Ammo Knights.

* * *

 _I don't know about this but what do you think? Sorry I had to rush the final part. I did a first time all-nighter on this one and felt like I should upload it now to get it over with._

 _ **Anyways, I'll leave a character profile below.**_ _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for** **your convenience:**_

 **Ashi Kurushi -** _bit. ly/2uJsWTS_


	2. Flirtatious Failure

_Here's chapter 2 for you folks! Due to your valued interest I decided to continue this story further down the road. You're welcome!_

 _I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Flirtatious Failure**

After escaping that farce, Ashi then sighs with relief when he realized he finally made it to Ammo Knights. He entered the store without much hesitation. As he arrived In front of the counter he saw a tan skinned pink inkling boy sporting a White Headband (for his hat), Orange Cardigans (for his top) and Black Seahorses (for his shoes) curiously browsing the displays up front.

"K-Kenny? Is that you?"

"Oh Hiyah! Ashi my boy!" He was in fact Kenny all along. Ashi on the other hand was surprised to see him as well.

Kenny wrapped his arm around his shoulder and asked "So you buying some guns?"

" Nah, Just grabbing a weapon I ordered yesterday."

"Cool. What might that be?"

Ashi shrugged with a smirk "An Octobrush...?"

Kenny gasped in shock and exclaims "Hipster!" as he pointed at him.

"Whuuh?"

"And geez bud another brush type? Why don't you try something new like..." Since Kenny was in the store awhile ago, he had been busy browsing the new guns in store. Particularly the gatling type of armaments since these are his favorite after all "(゜ロ゜) OH! What about that Zink Mini Splatling instead? I know I would."

The store owner Sheldon popped out from behind the counter and interjected him with an unwavering polite smile "Hey that's my job yes?" Sheldon isn't the type to share a frown. Never have they seen him express a grimace at all. You can say that customer courtesy is genuinely part of his character.

"Oh! Hi Sheldon..." Kenny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "hehe Sorry."

"Oh hello! You must be Ashi, I got your OctoBrush right here." Sheldon said as he handed out the weapon with the compatible inktube to him.

"Thats going to be tricky using that." Kenny said, cupping his chin quizzically "I mean what's so different with that to your old brush?"

"Hehe well...You see...Had it been my Inkbrush, the recent events I've encountered using it during matches became rather...Awkward." Ashi closed his eyes briefly as he stifles the blush slowly creeping out.

There was one time; when he was in the middle of a match using his old Inkbrush and since he's got that, his main strategy to splatting opponents is to trap, Hide in his ink, Trap them in his ink then go for a surprise attack. That's always been his thing since his main is a brush type.

Soon, there's not a match that goes by without having at least one embarrassing incident during one of his surprise attacks. One time: Ashi was ready to splat his trapped opponent but suddenly he miscalculated his timing. Hence he happened to reach out from under the ink his hiding from and soon found out that his head was under the crotch of his opponent.

What's worse is, his opponent was actually a girl and on top of that he noticed she was all commando down there seeing that she's only wearing a skirt. Perhaps having underwear restricts her movements? From then and there, He was awestruck and afterwards he was then physically struck with a fierce slap on his face.

Henceforth, Ashi was determined to earn his way to finally buy the Octobrush. A better alternative to his previous one. Albeit it has slower swings but the key feature here is that it has longer range and it gives him more distance and possibly mitigate those bashful incidents from happening ever again.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked unaware of Ashi's flustered reaction.

"Its..ITS NOTHING! 《ﾟДﾟ》" Ashi exclaimed while shaking his head vigorously as if reality had snapped back to him.

"Haha Whatever forget about it. I bet you're going to try that out in the field next huh?"

"Yep!"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Alright'y then! Hey wanna go grab a bite to eat first? I'm hungry."

"Maybe a soda would hit the spot."

"That's the spirit lets go."

"Good luck to the both of you! And make sure to put my babies to good use." said Sheldon as he waved the inklings goodbye.

The boys waved back in return "Okay!~ Thanks Sheldon."

.

.

.

Both inklings ensconced themselves into a small time cafe nearby. There were a couple vacant tables located outside the establishment wherein both of the boys gladly took one of each seat. Shortly after, Kenny beckons for a waitress in sight.

The waitress from earlier walked up to them, Her long adult tentacles were green and tied into a topknot fashion and was wearing a black and white waitress uniform with a red beret like hat on her head.

The waitress politely smiled and gave a welcoming greeting at the two. She took out a notebook from her pocket and asks energetically "What would you like on this squidtastic day"

Kenny glanced at the menu which was already placed on the table "I would like the Krabby Patty please? OH! And some prawn chips on the side."

"What about you sir?" she raised an eyebrow when she noticed him looking a bit lost in his thoughts lately, gazing at the plaza and the inklings around. Shaking his head to the rhythm of the faint mellow beat being played out around Booyah base.

"Sir?"

"OH! WHAT!? ᗝ Oh Yeah Ummm...Thi..This One!... Uhh I'd like a kelp soda please?"

"Good choice sir! Hold on to your tentacles It'll be ready with you in just a few minutes." The waitress trotted back to the counter leaving the two boys in waiting.

Kenny also noticed Ashi gazing blankly recently. With a curious smile he asks "What's got you so distracted lately?"

"Nothing really..."

"Nothing really? Really now?"

Kenny waited a few seconds for a reply, but felt impatient and said "You sure are broody today."

"No its not that."

"You thinking about a girl, aren't ya?" Kenny pointed as he chuckled.

"Whuuuuuh? NO!" Ashi crossed his arms and looked away sheepishly.

Kenny grins "Whaaat, We're friends here, come on tell me about it." he rested his arms on the table as he eagerly leaned in closer in anticipation.

"No! (ಠ ∩ಠ) Got no girl in mind seriously."

Kenny leaned back into his seat with a smug grin "Well if you do need some help with them though, I'm always here to give you some tips."

"You, tips? Oh please." Ashi's smile slowly returns to his face.

Meanwhile, two inkling girls were walking outside of the Cafe engrossed in their own confabulation. One was dark the other was pale. The latter was a pink haired inkling wearing a Squid Nordic, Green Zip Hoodie and Blue Moto Boots, while the former, a blue haired inkling was wearing a short beanie, ivory peaks tee and blue sea slugs.

This caught Kenny's attention. Obliging him to look back at his friend and says "Ashi, my boy. Its time to show you what I can do." Kenny fixed his cardigan collars then stood up from his seat and walked in a proud gait towards the two inkling girls.

Ashi rolled his eyes "Oh boy."

"Hey you two!" Kenny rudely interrupted their conversation as the two girls looked back at him with raised eyebrows and an irritated mien.

The blue inkling girl replies with "Yeah, what is it?"

"Ahem so ladies." Kenny shifts his intonation to what he thinks is his super manly voice "What's up?"

The blue inkling girl answered in an awkwardly confused tone "We're fine? I guess?"

"Speaking of fine...I say! I like the way you shake your tail."

The blue inkling girl got even more confused "What?" She curiously patted her tentacles to see whats what.

"If this Cafe had only two orders on the menu, it would be Me-n-u!"

The pink inkling girl gets up and whispers to her friend. While Kenny on the other hand seems to be pretty distracted with his own ramblings.

"If I ever get caught in your ink, I'd swim in it instead."

Both girls raised their eyebrows in suspicion.

"When you miss a spot I'll help you ink up your territory."

"Umm...What are you-"

"If we get to fight in a match, I'll let you splat me anytime." Kenny winks at her lecherously.

Shocked, both girls finally understood his intentions. Both of them concurrently emitted a dark shade of red on their cheeks. The pink inkling girl in particular, gasps and immediately gave Kenny a hard solid slap in the face, Knocking him down. Afterwards, both turned away and huffed in unison.

"Come on Mandy lets go." The pink inkling turned to face her friend as she pulled her away from a dazed Kenny.

Meanwhile the waitress was now walking over to Ashi holding their orders on a plate. Placing it down she noticed the situation going outside and asked Ashi  
"What's your friend doing out there?"

Ashi replies knowingly "Oh him just being him."

"Alright'y then. If you like anything else just holla." The waitress gave a warm smile and trotted back once again towards the counter.

Despite Kenny downfall, he gets up and spoke "Mandy, huh?..."

As Kenny was rubbing the reddish hue of his cheeks he turns up and says one final statement "You seem like a nice girl. I bet you like whales because I was thinking that we could humpback at my place?"

One of the two girls who are currently walking away couldn't tolerate any more of his nonsense making her turn back towards him just to merely give a swift kick to Kenny's abdominal wall. Kenny winced in pain, shutting him up for good.

Ashi pinched his forehead in frustration after the fiasco Kenny ended up in. Ashi opted to leave the food for a while as he went for Kenny's aid albeit he didn't want to initially.

Ashi kneeled down towards kenny reaching out a helping hand. "That was pathetic." Ashi snickered.

Kenny clutched Ashi's hand and stood up groggily. "Ahh~ shut up." rubbing the pain off his stomach.

"Did that hurt?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't be down here in the first place." Kenny said sarcastically.

"Were you trying to fish for compliments?" Ashi scoffed with a smug grin.

"I wasn't...Hey! Says the guy who doesn't know a thing or two about girls."

"Whaaaaat? No...Well I...No!" Ashi stammered, His mind intermittently bounced back suddenly to the circumstances he had encountered with girls in the past.

Kenny admitted. "Luckily she didn't kick off any food I had in me, otherwise that would've gotten really embarrassing."

"Speaking of leftovers, our food is getting cold and my soda's getting warm."

"Alright, alright hold your tentacles. I'm coming."

Both inkling boys finally sat down at their respective seats and continued to eat the food they had ordered. Afterwards, Kenny nobly paid the orders for the both of them.

"Ahhhh that was good." Kenny leaned back in his chair, satiated.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yep! Food is the squids medicine to cope with rejection as they always say." he said laughing as he rubs his belly full of food.

Ashi chuckled half heartedly. " Yeah."

As Ashi was glancing outside, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Three familiar figures were strolling towards the cafe. those three figures were actually the three schoolgirl inklings he had met awhile ago.

Kenny noticed Ashi slightly panicking with himself and followed his gaze. Once he saw what he saw, his eyes slowly widened at the sight of the three inklings making his mouth fall agape.

Kenny's attention though were fixated at one of them which was the voluptuous orange haired inkling. Contrary to Ashi, his own heart started beating rapidly, he was lost in reverie. Every feature of the orange haired inkling sparkled in magnificence under the sunlight in slow motion, proliferating her attractive levels.

Kenny smiled and deeply sighed making Ashi snapping him back from his panicked state.

"I think we should go." Ashi stated.

Kenny however was distracted with himself, ignoring him and instead said. "This is going to get interesting." Kenny's smile grew even wider.

* * *

 _So this is my take on Splatoon pick up lines...Ehhh don't look at me like that. I tried and I frankly kind of enjoyed writing this one though.! Anyways Writing like this isn't really my forte but hey I might get used to it in the long run._

 _ **Here's Another Bio for you folks...**_

 _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for** **your convenience:**_

 ** _Kenny Kyogi -_** tiny. cc/ken


	3. Playful Tantalizers

_Hello again my dear folks! here you go! Another chapter for you to feast your eyes on. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Playful Tantalizers**

"HEY KENNY! ARE YOU LISTENING!?" Ashi later realized that Kenny was completely ignoring him this whole time.

"Woomy! " Kenny exclaims excitedly then shifts his intonation to his manly tone "What a beauty! Guess we caught ourselves quite the peculiar fishes in my ocean."

Ashi tried to snap Kenny back to his wits; Unfortunately Kenny couldn't snap out of it regardless.

Suddenly Kenny stood up from his seat making Ashi think that he finally snapped him out of it. However Kenny did this all on his own. He began strutting his way towards them with his trademark gait and smarmy face.

Ashi was helplessly peeved. His mouth hanging agape as he Threw his hands up in the air and exclaims "I can't even..."

As the schoolgirls were mindlessly chattering amongst themselves heading towards the Café; Kenny appears in front of them right out of the blue. Presumptuously squelching their conversation.

Kenny attempts a suave greeting "Afternoon Ladies!" He stated while doing a courteous bow.

The cyan girl crossed her arms as she rolls her eyes. Expecting yet another obnoxious squid "Who are you and What do YOU want?" she asks in an exasperated tone.

"hold on a minute isn't it a bit more appropriate if you introduce yourselves first? After all, I believe such fine ladies such as yourselves always get the first in a lot of things."

The cyan inkling pursed her lips momentarily. She sneered before replying "So you say huh? As you wish...I'm Lillith." she then points to her left at the orange inkling "This is Nene." Then She pointed to her right at the blue inkling "And this is Eden." both girls gave a half-hearted wave afterwards.

"Haha that's the spirit, I'm Kenny by the way."

The orange inkling called Nene happens to be ignoring the conversation and has her sights elsewhere. It's as if she was trying to recognize something from the distance.

Kenny notices her doing this but Lillith directed his attention back to her "So hotshot, What do you want?"

"Well then I've come up with a few things that I'm more than obliged to share with the likes of you..." he said as he held a deep breath while anticipating Nene to notice but all of a sudden, he paused when Nene started to nudge Lillith's arm with her elbow and pointed out in the distance where she was looking at.

Nene asks "Hey is that the boy who left us?"

Eden also followed her finger and also noticed a somewhat familiar inkling who was in trembling his seat looking quite busy with himself

"I think it IS him." added Eden.

"Woah! Ladies wait...I'm still here." he said as he tried to draw back their attentions to him.

"Shut up! I can't se-" Lillith's voice trailed off as she pushed Kenny aside, knocking him down in the process.

She looked in further and finally caught the person of interest they were pointing out "Ink my mantle is that?...Ohhohoh he won't be walking away from us this time." She said with a devious grin.

Nene replied "Yeah! Leaving us hanging like that, what a jerk...A cute jerk." she said while muttering the last remark. Rendering Kenny a double take after what she just said.

(Are they talking about Ashi?) Kenny thought.

As the two girls were busy devising a plan, a concerned Eden walked up to Kenny who was on the floor. She bent down her knees and went up to console Kenny with a bright smile on her face "You okay? Lillith's a tad bit cranky at times."

Lillith snapped her fingers to elicit the girls' attention and said "Come on girls we have unfinished business to settle with." She said as she started walking ahead them.

"Okay!" beamed Eden as she skipped along, stopping mid way just to wave back at Kenny "Bye for now!"

The three continued their way towards Ashi. Meanwhile, Kenny stood up, shaking his head in disappointment to himself "Ashi, you lucky purple scampi."

Back at the Café Ashi had been deliberately ignoring them; Hiding his face the whole time using his squid phone. He was trying his best to act inconspicuous while the thought of escape teetered in his mind;

His thoughts jumped when all of a sudden "Hey! You, with the phone!" Lillith exclaimed right in front of him with her arms crossed and an intimidating look.

Ashi jumped in his seat and dropped his squid phone on the table thus revealing his shocked face "Ah shi-" his voice trailed off.

He looked back at the three. He stifled a forced grin and greeting "Umm-Um...Why, H-Hello?"

"We got you now Cutie." said Nene alongside a devious grin.

Eden took his squid phone that he dropped earlier and jokingly waved it around saying "Ooh Ooh OOH! May I?" Without waiting for a reply she quickly turned around and mindlessly played around with it.

"H-Hey! That's mine." he cried out as he thought (Cod dammit! I didn't even have that locked with a pass code yet)

*BAM*

Lillith slams her hand on the table making him wince in terror "NOW! I want you to answer our question like a proper gentle squid this time and don't you go walking away from us now."

Ashi raised his hands in defense. "I wasn't...Going to."

"Really?~"

"Noo~... " Ashi tries to defend his bluff. Avoiding eye contact but the sheer tension made him concede "Y-Yeah..."

Nene accosted Ashi's personal space as she drags in a seat nearby and happily sat beside him. Ashi notices how dangerously close she was making him recoil his body away slightly.

Moments later, his inner obsessions were tingling as he reluctantly looked down at her legs when she started to cross it.

(OH MY COD) Ashi panicked inwardly.

He unfortunately had no where to escape as well since there was a white wooden porch railing blocking him on his right.

Ashi thought to himself (WHY OH WHY IS SHE MAKING THIS AWKWARD!?)

Nene laid her elbow on the table with her hand on her chin. As she playfully swung her legs pretentiously while occasionally bumping it to Ashi's shin.

She then simply asks him with an innocent smile on her face one simple question "You single?"

Ashi became hard-pressed from such a far fetched question. He was already busy averting his eyes away from her revealing legs but this is worse than he expected.

He said while shaking his head nervously "I don't..I don't..."

Lillith sat where Kenny was sitting awhile ago with a stern expression on her face. She chuckled menacingly as she glanced over at Nene and said  
"Oh Nene, we don't ask our friend about that yet. We should first start with the basics. So kid. What's your name?"

"A-Ashi."

"That sounds like a girl's name." teased Eden.

Ashi replied with an annoyed mien "Hey! No its not."

Lillith continued "So...How old are you?"

"Fif-Fifteen?...Wait...Why are you asking-"

"Ooooh young AND fresh." Nene chimed in as she cooed in a sultry manner and smile.

Ashi glanced at her awkwardly and thought to himself (What are you on about?)

"Woah are those black pupils?" Eden asked.

"My eyes?"

"Maybe its just fake contacts." said Lillith, shrugging.

"No, they're real." retorted Ashi.

"Interesting. OH! Since we got the basics out of the way, I believe it's our turn to introduce ourselves. I'm Lillith, that's Nene beside you  
and that's Eden, playing with your phone."

Eden beamed "HIYAH! You've got some cool looking games in here." she said, pointing at his phone.

Nene initiated as she began tip toeing her two fingers on the table towards Ashi as a way to attract the poor boy. She then follows it up with a question  
"You ...Looking for someone lately?" She said while emitting a subtle blush on her cheeks.

"Let ME do the questions here." said Lillith towards Nene, before Ashi could say anything.

"Hmph!" Nene pulls her tongue out at her and muttered "Bassy." under her breath as her blush vanished.

"Anyways do you know why we're here?" asked Lillith.

Ashi only gestures with a no.

"We're here cause you're going to do us a favor."

"What!? No WAY!"

*BAM*

Lillith slams her hands on the table again "DO IT or else!" she exclaimed while brandishing her fist at him.

She then leaned back into her seat with a smug grin and said "Besides its the only way to redeem yourself after that stunt you pulled on us."

Eden added as she pursed her lips "Yeah! Shame on you."

Ashi tries to bluff this out "Woah that time? I-It wasn't my intention, I just...I was busy with a phone call, that's all."

"Why didn't you come back then?"

"Well...hehe." Ashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Feeling victorious, Lillith clapped her hands and inferred "Then its settled! The favor was that you'll be coming with us while we go shopping in Booyah Base."

Nene nudged Ashi then whispered "Eden's a bit of a Shopaholic so good luck."

Ashi's mouth went slightly agape, He couldn't muster the courage to tell them off since he felt genuinely scared of Lillith.

All of a sudden, a Kenny peered over the porch railings and asked "Do I get to join?"

Eden perked up "Yeah sure why not?"

Ashi sighed with relief.

"No." rebuffed Lillith.

"Come on! I'm much better company than him."

"Hey!" cried Ashi in dismay.

Nene nudges Ashi and asks him in an incredulous tone "You know this squid?"

Ashi reluctantly replied "Yeah he's...He's my best friend."

"Hah! You searious?" said Nene as she gave a look of disbelief and merely giggled; Earning a frown from Kenny while baffling Ashi.

Ashi replied sternly "No squid."

"Alright, alright. The more the merrier as they always say." She shrugged.

Kenny mused as he smiled to himself like a dork. "Merrier eh?"

Seeing as both girls agree convinces Lillith to do the same "Fine then! But don't be a burden."

"Oh I wont." said Kenny, flashing his eyebrows at her in a flirtatious manner.

Lillith grimaced "Eww."

Eden finally handed Ashi's phone back "Here you go hehehe."

"What did you do with my phone?"

Eden bluffed "OH~ nothing major."

"Huh?"

"I just added our numbers in so that you'll get in touch with us that's all hehe. Is that okay?"

"Wha-? I don't think that-MMMPH!?" Kenny rushed in at Ashi and covered his mouth in time before he could say anything.

Kenny answers for him instead. "HE won't mind at all."

"Alright come on, let's go!" Lillith said.

"FINALLY! SHOPPING TIME!" Eden exclaimed while frolicking ahead of the two.

Kenny released his grip, but Ashi tried to protest "I-I think I should s-stay he-"

*BAM*

"WHAT did I say?" said Lillith, slamming her hand on the table for the umpteenth time.

"Okay Okay Okay!"

.

.

.

As the group were walking along towards their destination: Booyah Base. Kenny stopped mid-way behind the group. He looked down at himself as he crossed his arms and grumbled something incoherently.

Nene notices this and said "Hey! What's wrong? You coming or not?"

Kenny was too distracted with his thoughts rendering him to blurt out "N-NOTHING MY LOVE!"

"Whuuuuuh?"

"CARP! I mean I'm...I'm coming!" Kenny facepalmed due to his sleight oversight of his tongue there.

Kenny ranted inwardly (MY LOVE?!) Where the krill did that come from!? *sigh* Okay, keep your cool. She'll be interested in me in no time)

Kenny jogged over to Ashi as they were walking, nudging him and asks "Ashi my boy, would you mind sharing me those numbers pal?"

"Sure~~, here." Ashi handed the phone to Kenny while the latter took out his own phone and plugged the numbers onto his contacts.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem."

Kenny returned Ashi's phone back as the latter places it inside his pocket.

Ashi then asks "Why are we doing this to ourselves? "

"Aww come on, be a sport and play along."

"What!? You're in on this too?"

"You can say that."

"What?"

"I'm actually in it to get some! If you know what I mean."

"Huh?"

"Ahhh forget I said anything."

"Oh...kay?"

"Anyways how'd you get to know these girls?"

"I just met them a few hours ago."

"Wow! What did you do to make them chase you like that you sly cat?" said Kenny as he playfully punches Ashi's right arm.

"..."

While the boys were having a confab amongst themselves; The girls stopped their tracks as they were now in Booyah Base. Gazing around the various shops they decided to discuss with each other on where to go first.

"What about Cooler Heads?"

"No, Shrimp Kicks!"

"Hey! Jelly Fresh first!"

The situation turned into a heated argument between the three, leaving both the boys in dismay.

Kenny colluded with Ashi about absconding away cause the former wanted no part of it. However, Ashi refuses this and decides to do something about this. He marched ahead towards the group and tries to break the fight himself; It was getting out of hand.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Ashi pleaded while holding his arms out.

Then all of a sudden...

*BAM*

Something hit Ashi hard! knocking him unconscious.

"Ashi!~"

* * *

 _I'm going for a story with a lighthearted plot that would entail mostly fluff. if that's not your cup of tea then I apologize but this is how I intend my story will go._ _Anyways heres a challenge for you guys, try to guess what actually hit him._

 _ **Here's Another Bio for you folks...**_

 _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for** **your convenience:**_

 ** _Lillith Moretsuna -_** tiny. cc/lill


	4. Coy Incident Part 1

_Heyoooo! I'm back and fashionably late again like always. For_ _compensation, this chapter's written a tad longer just to make up for my neglig_ _ence._

 _(Now split into two parts so as to not make it feel too lengthy and also give you some breathing room)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Coy Incident Part 1**

The girls suddenly put their altercation to a halt while on the other hand Ashi rubbed his eyes and tried to get a glimpse of what had hit him.

From the impact of that blow It couldn't be a bag, nor a fist, nor a slap. He believed it was something else entirely. Bu he then realized that what he was looking for was actually right in front of him.

The mere sight froze him in place. This shocking discovery was actually another inkling. This someone seems to be a pink haired yet meek looking inkling with an angelic complexion.

Oddly enough, She had a pink striped beanie on, a pair of studio Headphones and a pair of Retro Specs; the rest was a Squidmark LS and Punk Cherries.

However her clothing wasn't actually what he's engrossed on he was vacuously ogling at something else with his mouth hanging agape.

The pink inkling rubbed her head sorely "Owww..."She said in an ingènue manner.

Ashi slowly leaned in the direction towards her particularly uncanny apparel...Guess what it was?

It was leg wear, unlike Callie or Marie however this is a dark transparent pantyhose which is an unprecedented sight even for him.

Knowing this, it made him all the more aroused even worse her current position seemed lascivious to him..

Ashi was then captivated by the hue and texture of her pantyhose; he could also discern that her shorts were quite skimpier than the others making the cadence of his hearts beat even faster.

Her pantyhose manifested an alluring facade. Not being able to see her actual legs piqued Ashi's propitiation to unbearable levels thus his lustful side emerged.

consequently, he apprehensively pictured something naughty perhaps due to a lingering urge.

(Oh...Wow...)

Ashi felt aroused, more importantly he felt something warming up right on his...Member.

Unfortunately, he was unaware that he had dropped his wallet that had keys attached with it.

Double the mishap, it seems that she had also dropped her wallet too which oddly looked similar to Ashi's.

*TWEET*

Ashi snapped upon hearing a whistle. He looked around and saw a Jellyfish police officer who seemed to be in pursuit.

"Stop! Get back here young lady!" Bellowed the officer.

"Oh my! I'm s-so s-s-sorry." said the mystery inkling as she quickly got up and went about taking one of the wallets with her in panic.

(Wait...Please...Don't go) Ashi mindlessly reached out his hand towards her.

Lillith crossed her arms indignantly "Are you having fun down there? You seem to be lost in thought..." she snarled and begrudgingly said in a sarcastic tone "I wonder why..."

"I...I WAS.. Uhhh... Distracted..." he spun around to face them "You see I-"

His face suddenly met inches away in front of a pair of their legs.

"Wo...Woo...Wo-Woomy! MPHF-" Ashi covered his own mouth after hearing himself squeal out of impulse upon witnessing such vulgarity up close.

"Distracted?" she incredulously thought (Was it about that girl? Don't tell me it's about her)

Ashi developed a bright red hue on his cheeks.

(Control yourself Ashi! Just...Oh my cod upskirt alert!? No!...No no Ashi no stop staring too long!)

"Are you alright Ashi?" Eden asked with a pouted expression.

"Do you need a hand there bud?" Kenny said reaching out his hand albeit while stifling a chuckle. However, Ashi brushed himself off as he picked himself up instead.

"I'm fine don't worry about it!" Ashi sheepishly hid away his flustered expression.

Meanwhile, The officer paused for a brief moment nearby as he panted out of exhaustion. As a setback he relinquished his chase.

"Phew *Huff* Curse those *Pant* Jelly Donuts! If *Pant* If I didn't stop myself in time, I'd get indigestion for sure!" The officer said as he brandished one of his tentacles.

Kenny approached the exhausted officer and curiously asks "Sir who was that, That you were chasing?"

"What the kelp was she wearing too?" Nene also asked albeit bitterly.

The officer humbly replied "Oh well kids, you see, she was wearing an excessive amount of gear with her which is prohibited here. You kids happen to know the 'Three Gear Set' policy right?"

All of the inklings excluding Ashi, nodded in unison.

With a smug mien kenny asserted "Yeah it's like our dress code where we only wear one kind of gear; specifically: for headwear, bodywear and footwear."

"Exactly." replied the officer "Next thing you know, someone out there might have utilized two weapons simultaneously."

Kenny rubbed his chin quizzically "Ohhh You mean Dual Wielding? How come no one tried that yet?" he asked himself.

Lillith began to grow curious too from Nene's inquiry so she asks "That's great and all officer but l'm curious to know what she was wearing?"

The officer sternly retorted "It's a lady's leg wear, conventional business attires. Despite being allowed in certain respects, its certainly not Turf Gear applicable that's for sure; On a side note, this also violates the Three Gear Set Policy."

"Oooh!" Eden beamed "Where'd she got those? I want one of those!"

Really?" said Lillith.

The officer chuckled "You'd be breaking the policy if you do, miss."

Though Eden persists "But their so fresh!"

She imagined herself wearing the pantyhose then she giggled and embraced herself as she spun around.

Nene snickered "Oh how sad if she actually broke that rule sir."

"It is sad, how thoughful of you Nene." said Lillith as both giggled in unison.

"Why, thank you." Nene elegantly bowed facetiously.

"Aww you guys are so sweet. I bet i'll look fabulous!"

"I'm sure you will." said Lillith as she sneered in derision.

Meanwhile Ashi turned away from them as he discretely picked up the remaining wallet that was left on the ground awhile ago.

He pondered about it until something snapped in him, narrowing his eyes in fear.

(Wait a minute...)

Ashi panicked and started to fumble through his shorts.

(Where...where is it!? This is not my wallet...This is not mine at all)

Then all of a sudden, Kenny interrupted his thoughts "What'cha got there pal?" he asked curiously.

Ashi immediately turned back facing towards him while discretely hiding the wallet behind him.

"Oh nothing." He said as he slid the wallet in to his back pocket.

"So any chance you know who that girl that knocked you down from earlier?"

"No I'm afraid not, but I sure would like to know."

Kenny made a smug smile "Got an inkling you like her."

"Whuuu? I didn't hint anything to give such an assumption." said Ashi as he huffed narrowing his eyes in exasperation.

Kenny retorted "Really? but from what you've stated before; It overtly suggests an interest towards her."

Ashi rolled his eyes "You are such a squid bag you know that?"

"Aww come on, you keep gainsaying every chance whenever I notice a girl walking up your alley." said Kenny as he winked.

"Whaaat! Hey! I'll find one when I'll find one."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"You have three no wait...TWO already available for you." Kenny digressed that first statement as he meant to imply specifically about Lillith and Eden since he wanted Nene all for himself.

Ashi blushed "No! They're scheming something to me that's all...Wait, two? Not bragging or anything but I believe there were three..."

"Woah ho ho Ashi, what kind of a friend are you if you don't opt to share? At least you get the lion's share."

"What...What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I mention this before? I'm in it to get some!" said Kenny pumping his fist.

"Get...what?"

"Ay yai yai." Kenny sighed as he pinched his forehead in frustration.

Meanwhile, following the conversation between the girls and the officer...

"I was able to accost her a few days ago."

"What happened?" Eden asked.

"Well I let her off with a warning but recently she did it again and unlike last time, It was harder to catch her. I say she's gotten slippery as a slippery dick wrasse."

Nene blushed and muttered under her breath. "How lewd."

"Anyways, duty calls so be good now, till next time." The jellyfish waved his tentacles good bye as he slithered back to work.

"No wait officer, I have a case to report so can't I come with you?" Ashi tried to make an excuse so that he could escape but not until a hand clutched Ashi's shirt from behind and lifted him up a few inches off the ground.

"Now wait just a minute..." It was Lillith's hands that grabbed him; Ashi squirmed but after a short momentary struggle, he gave up.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Nene asked as she pointed at the hanging purple clad boy.

"J-j-just...seahorsin around umm...right Lilly?" Ashi stammered as he gulped apprehensively.

"It's Lillith!" Lillith squinted with an annoyed mien "You're a very stubborn squid you know that?"

Kenny pleaded "Calm down why don't we give the poor guy another chance."

Lillith thought of this for a while; Shrugging she gently lowered Ashi back on the ground.

Ashi then immediately hid behind Kenny; Shielding himself away from her while still visibly shaking.

Eden felt pity towards the purple squid, hence she reproved her friend's callous actions "Awww, Lillith go easy on the poor squid, you're scaring him."

Kenny turned his head sideways and whispered. "I told you we should have left when I offered you the chance."

Ashi subtly remarked "She...She's crazy."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Hey I heard that!" Lillith exclaimed.

Ashi pleaded "No no no, not again I-I-I'll do anything you want."

Lillith smirked "Well speaking of which, I think you should be the one to decide where we should go this time."

"Uhhh- I...I ummm..."

Kenny interjected "I think he meant to say was to go to cooler heads first. Isn't that right Ashi?"

Ashi only returned a silent and meek nod then Lillith acknowledged his acquiescence.

Lillith clapped her hands twice and said "Okay then it's settled."

Coincidentally this was ideally her choice and Ashi happens to have guessed it correctly.

Nene groaned "Fine but I want to go to shrimp kicks next."

"But what about Jelly fresh? This schoolgirl outfit is a bit outdated for me and also maybe they sell pantyhose there." said Eden.

Kenny reassured them saying "Ladies ladies, we've got all the time in the world for all of that."

Both huffed and said "Fine." in unison.

***Cooler Heads***

While the girls were browsing and trying out the gears laid out on the store's racks, Lillith was engrossed in arguing towards a certain obnoxious sea creature.

"Is that tan your wearing or is it perhaps sunburn? hahahaha!" Moe scoffed

Kenny stifled a chuckle and muttered "Oooh Savage."

Lillith scowled "Shut your trap Moe or I'll eat you for dinner!"

Lillith brandished her fist menacingly towards Moe; however, his obnoxious smug temperament rendered him dauntless by her taunts.

"Try me!" He challenged smugly.

"Why you little..."

Furious, she attempted to strangle the fish; Although not before Ashi stepped up and put a stop to it; albeit as much as he wanted to ignore her since in retrospect she deserves it, he can't bring himself to watch another argument escalate.

"Calm down Lillith, you do know Annie's right in front of you." said Ashi reproving her.

Moe continued "Oh look, It's your boyfriend coming to the rescue."

"Yeah, and he's going to whoop your sorry ass."

Ashi blushed "What?! No I am not!" said Ashi stomping his foot on the ground huffing.

"Really? I bet he doesn't even have the backbone for it."

"Moe would you please stop that." said Annie reproving the relentless callous fish.

Kenny stifled a chuckle. "Well you can say that again."

"Kenny!"

Moe smirked. "Oh wait, on second thought, all of you don't have any bones at all!" Feeling accomplished, Moe rolled around Annie's hair laughing his fins off.

"Those flimsy bubblegum limbs of yours couldn't even hurt a fly!"

Lillith finally had it and retorted "You impudent, slimy, stinking, scorned, barbaric, ill-mannered, putrid ink-sucking, bottom feeding,scuzzy,sole personification of vulgarity, and a malignant detrimental cancer to inkciety!" screamed Lillith while exhaling as a catharsis to calm her down after that.

"Well you..." Moe deadpanned; His aposiopesis was the result of being shocked after receiving such a scintillating insult.

A concerned Annie asked "Moe? You...you alright?"

Kenny gasped in shock "SAVAGE!" He exclaimed while on the other hand, Ashi was either left speechless and fazed.

"I...I didn't know I had that in me." said Lillith, feeling incredulous with herself.

"Daaaaamn girl, You taught that fish who's boss, can I get a High five?!" Lillith complied without hesitation.

"Hey you're not so bad after all." said a flattered Lillith.

"You should see me in battle, I'll singlehandedly ink the map so fast, your panties will drop." said Kenny with a smug face.

Lillith's regret having said that made her give Kenny a swift punch in the gut.

"UGH!..I...I..I was just squidding." Kenny coughed.

"Suuure you are."

Nene interjected "Are you guys done? Cause Eden's splurged almost all of the hats already."

Whilst still rubbing off the pain of his stomach, Kenny curiously asked "Do...Do you think she even tries them on first?"

"No, the instant she see's something..."available", she buys it in three heartbeats."

Eden interjected "Why are you guys talking about me in third person? I'm standing right here you know?" said Eden whilst carrying multiple shopping bags on both of her hands.

Kenny abruptly jumped backwards in surprise "WOAH! where'd you come from?!"

Lillith implored "Oh Eden you poor thing, would you mind giving that to Ashi?"

Ashi deadpanned "No way."

Eden complied and handed over the bags "Here you go sweety. Be more careful with that pink bag though."

Kenny callously sneered as he observed his helpless friend.

Ashi gave a glowering cold stare at Kenny which made the latter feel guilty so he decided to help him with the rest of the bags.

***Jelly Fresh***

Jelonzo was initially stretching one of his tentacles towards the clothes rack just before the gang entered the establishment.

"Greetings and welcoming to the shopping." said Jelonzo.

"So You buying do yes?"

"Yes Jelonzo we do buying." Lillith scoffed while the rest carried on with their business.

After awhile, Nene had chosen a couple of clothes she could buy.

She walking up to the counter and paid for the clothes.

"Much thanks, You equipping do?" said Jelenzo.

"hmmm..." She looked around to see if Ashi was preoccupied lately.

Fortunately for her Ashi was all by himself, patiently waiting for more shopping bags soon.

Grinning deviously, She beckoned for Ashi under the pretense for some help.

Ashi sighed as he went up to her then placed the bags down and asked "What do you have me do?"

"Could you help me try out these new clothes?" Said Nene smiling innocently.

Ashi stammered in shock "D-D-Don't t-tell me...*gulp* you w-want me? To...To help you dress up?"

Nene giggled innocently "You can try." said Nene as she winked at him.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _You can rest now here OR are you up for some more? See the next part for more..._**


	5. Coy Incident Part 2

_here's part 2 of Coy Incident folks. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Coy Incident Part 2**

Ashi was frozen deadpanned as a red tint accumulated in between his cheeks.

Nene thought (Awww He looks so cute all frozen up like that.)

While on the other hand Ashi thought (Oh my cod...Imagine how...just the thought...Wait, No Ashi stop thinking like that!)

"Come on let's get to the changing room shall we?" said Nene as she held Ashi's right arm and pulled him along with her.

Elsewhere, Kenny was livid upon noticing the two of them thinking they were up to no good.

He checked to see if the girls were busy then he absconded from them to try and stalk Ashi.

Kenny carefully hid behind the clothes racks as he spied on them while thinking that Ashi's up to something but in reality, it was Nene that was up to something.

Nene handed Ashi the rest of her clothes then left one for herself to try on.

She sauntered inside the changing room which was only covered with a plain red drape. Ashi sat by the waiting chairs nearby anxiously.

A few moments had passed then all of a sudden...

"Oh Ashiiii!" Nene chimed.

"Yeah?"

Enacting her plan, Nene slid out one of her clothes on the floor in order to persuade Ashi into grabbing it for her.

She inwardly giggled of the thought then said "I accidentally left my clothes off the room, would you be a darling and lend it back inside would ya?"

Ashi gulped nervously "S-sure..."

Kenny dashed through bumping into him.

"Woah what the-"

"Oh No you don't!" Screamed Kenny "Hold on my angelfish!"

Kenny immediately picked up the clothing left out; suddenly, a hand emerged out of the drapes, quickly grabbing Kenny and pulled him in.

Nene closed her eyes in anticipation of what's to come.

slowly opening her eyes she cooed "Soo...Do you like me no-MPF!" she covered her mouth realizing it was the wrong person.

Kenny however was in utter disbelief, his face turned hot pink.

Enthralled seeing Nene half naked like this felt so blatantly perverted for him but he can't resist the temptation as he begrudgingly ogled at her.

Embarrassed, she recoiled with her face turning a dark shade of red.

He cleared his throat, assuming it was actually him she was referring to.

"Oh ho ho Nene you little rascal you, so you've been teasing me this whole ti-"

She quickly interjected screaming "WHAT THE SHELL! AHH! GET OUT! GET OUT YOU PERV!"

With this, Nene threw Kenny so hard that he even reached the far end of the shop.

The commotion wasn't left unseen as the gang was left momentarily perplexed and tried to fathom the situation back there, especially Ashi.

Kenny slammed into the wall kissing the floor afterwards.

Just before he passes out he lifted his finger up in the air and groggily said "Time...My... angel...fish."

Lilith looked back and forth and asked "What the krill was that?"

"N-n-nothing!" Nene replied still embarrassed with that fiasco.

***Shrimp Kicks***

Well let's just say, it didn't go so well for Ashi as the girls coerced him to choose their shoes for him; Making him their fashion judge.

Ashi forced himself as he endures watching them trying out new shoes; Constantly resisting the urge for his obsession to distract and embarrass him.

Those legs were so distracting he intermittently glanced back and forth with them, albeit most girls nowadays are naive of this strange behavior among boys; still, it doesn't excuse him for acting like this; As soon as judging commences he puts on his best face and persevered.

On the other hand, Kenny was sitting down, gleefully waiting as he hummed in tune with the beat of the shop's background music.

***One And A Half Hour Later***

Ashi and co were now finally done shopping in Booyah Base. The latter had a great time while on the other hand Ashi's struggling with the dozens of bags he's been forced to carry.

As each consecutive shopping bag stacked onto Ashi's palms, it subsequently got heavier each time.

His knees were shaking and his leg muscles were almost to the brink of relinquishing.

Kenny could've helped but was only allowed to just carry a few bags; Specifically from Nene and Lillith since Eden's bags are solely for Ashi to harbor.

Judging from the quantity of bags, Eden had practically bought 3 times the bags than what Lillith and Nene had bought combined.

Pitying Ashi he asked "You okay there bud?"

"Mfwat fo mfyo fhink?!" Apparently due to having to many bags to harbor, Ashi resorted to using his mouth to carry the remaining bags while the rest of the bags were stacked onto his hands blocking his view of the front.

"That was fun huh?" said Nene as she nudged Ashi with her elbow "Right Ashi?"

Ashi stumbled slightly due to that but luckily he regained his balance afterwards; groaning frustratingly as a reply.

Ashi slurred "Arm mwe thermf myet?"

Eden trotted ahead him and chimed as she went "The limo's here!"

"Mfwat?"

Ashi wasn't paying much attention to where he was looking since as soon as he stepped further in he accidentally bumped onto the limo; dropping him down along with the bags.

Shaking his head he turned up to look what hit him, it was a long white limousine embellished with ornate gold plates around that appeared almost instantaneously.

(What is this sorcery?) He mused.

A slim white haired adult inkling chauffeur with a stoic face wearing a black two piece suit stepped out of the vehicle and helped carry the bags inside.

Ashi sighed in relief feeling obliged believing he could rest easy now.

He assumed it was all over till Lilith said those words "We'll do this again sometime." She smiled knowingly.

His eyes narrowed After hearing that as he slumped down afterwards on the ground and groaned.

He griped inwardly as he slammed the ground repeatedly with his fist (Why cod! Why have you forsaken me!?)

Kenny replied "Gladly." While he flirtatiously winked at them with a smug grin.

Lillith grimaced "Ew...Stop that...Really."

He raised his eyebrows twice as he pointed and said "You know you wanna..."

"You're creepy you know that?"

"Eh?" Kenny tilted his head, narrowing his eyes with his mouth open wide in shock.

Eden waved as she and the other girls went for the vehicle. "Thanks for helping us with the shopping! We'll be in touch!"

Kenny did an elegant and graceful bow "I bid you ado, m'lady."

He then turned to look at Nene which she also turned to look at him. Given the chance, he flirtatiously raised his eyebrow at her.

Nene squinted with an annoyed mien but also blushed then attempted to hide it shortly after with her hand covering her face turning away from him.

Whilst still covering her face, she stopped midway and looked at Ashi for awhile as she deeply sighed seeing how awfully cute he is.

(I'll get you again next time Cutie, if only this guy wasn't in the way) she looked back at Kenny with an irritated mien.

Ashi regained his composure after his fit before he and the Gang exchanged their last farewells before the girls went home together in Eden's limousine.

Kenny rhetorically questioned himself "Wonder who that Limousine belongs to."

Ashi consulted his squid phone to ascertain the current time "Gosh! Look at the time now...What a waste, I guess I can't play Turf Wars with you today pal."

"No worries there's always tomorrow."

"Right so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Likewise."

Both boys went their separate ways not until Kenny stopped after a few steps and turned around saying.

"Don't forget to invite the girls, the more and merrier they say."

Ashi rolled his eyes "Ohh geez you numb skull."

Ashi waved his hand in a 'get outta here' gesture as he turned back away and sauntered back home.

***Train going back Shellfish Apartment***

Inside, the seats were all occupied and the train cars were pretty congested leaving Ashi has no other choice but stand for the rest of the ride.

After each stop, the number of passengers accumulated albeit only a few dropped off. Most forced their way inside the train despite of how congested it was.

Albeit Ashi's experienced many times riding in crowded trains this time however he was standing in the middle of the train car surrounded by various inkling females in different colors and ages all having one common apparel...And you guessed it, shorts.

Ashi panicked inwardly; His hands were shaking involuntarily then locked his lips apprehensively

(this is not happening...This is NOT HAPPENING)

After the hour long trip, finally the train had arrived by his station but unfortunately it stopped full force which rocked the train and all the passengers within including Ashi.

One of the girls nearby suddenly tripped over and accidentally fell onto Ashi's arms.

Both blushed from the contact.

He felt her warm hands clutching onto Ashi's arms as to prevent herself from falling.

It felt almost like a warm embrace for him while both looked deeply into each others eyes and not one has blinked yet.

The girl suddenly gasps and said "Y...Y-You..You're.."

"Wait a minute..." As Ashi said that, he let go off her and allowed her some time to regain her composure; however, she slowly stepped back a few times instead with shock still etched on her face.

Ashi looked down and noticed that her studio headphones had fallen off. He picked it up then stopped then realized It was that same girl he had bumped into awhile ago.

But the moment he realized that, the train doors chimed in and opened with which the girl wasted no time with and quickly absconded outside, leaving Ashi with no choice but to chase her. However, due to the massive crowd inside the train blocking his view and his pursuit and after a few seconds, he unfortunately had lost her.

(No wait...) as he stepped outside, he carried her headphones and looked at it sentimentally and whisphered. "Your headphones..."

***Shellfish Apartment***

(What a day and what do you know I'm hungry but I can't get inside my room yet) He brooded as he walked up the stairs towards his apartment floor.

He couldn't fathom why but he still went towards his apartment room. As he's now in front of the apartment door, he mindlessly turned the door knob for some inexplicable reason and then all of a sudden he heard a *click* sound which implies the door was already open.

Fazed and perplexed he anxiously opened the door slightly and said. "H-H-Hello?..."

He looked around his room and finally ascertained the reason why the door was already open.

His pupils narrowed and his eyes widened in shock not because he actually saw someone intruded his apartment but more on the fact that someone, was actually the pantyhose wearing pink inkling girl he was chasing awhile ago.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, now here's a challenge for you folks!_

 _'Guess who the mystery inkling girl's name?'_

 _ **Here's Another Bio for you folks...**_

 _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for** **your convenience:**_

 ** _Nene Ochita -_** tiny. cc/nen


	6. Sojourn Request Part 1

_Hello dear folks and welcome to Chapter 6! Another two parter I'm afraid so._

 _But first of all I'd like to thank you all so much for helping me gain over 3000 views! It's quite an unexpected surprise!_

 _P.S._

 _I just ate calamari today D: *cries loudly in a corner*_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Sojourn Request Part 1**

The stranger raised her trembling arms to him.

She slowly placed her pink backpack down on the sofa then flailed her arms in protest "No no no...This is not what it looks like..." She stammered "l-let me explain."

"Okay...?"

"This is Room...Service?" she shrugged.

She thought to herself (What kind of an excuse was that?)

Contrary to her thoughts what she didn't know is that Ashi actually believed this at first.

He replied in a randy tone "You were expecting me?" he had conceived something lewd, perhaps from the connotation of the word 'room service'.

The insinuations came to her "What no! it's not that! I didn't mean by..."

Ashi mused (What kind of service is this? Wait, What the shell are you thinking?! your such a perv! That never happens in real life!)

Ashi blushed profusely and shook his head to snap him back to the actual situation at hand.

"Uhh heh come to think of it, I never requested such a thing unless...Wait a minute I know you."

She pointed to herself "Me?"

Ashi took a step forward then pointed at her curiously "Yeah you're-"

but the inkling girl recoiled back hysterically, exclaiming "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"WOAH...Wh-why?"

"Just don't." She rubbed her arm in a somberly.

"W-what's the matter?"

"I-I had lost my wallet and I have no other place to go to and-"

"But why intrude my apartment especially without my consent?"

"I-I didn't mean to or anything...I just needed a place to stay for awhile."

Ashi's eyes widened in surprise "I-I-In Here of all places?!"

"Its just that I'm not allowed to stay at one place now cause the police are relentless."

"Wait...That seems far fetched with your case don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the officer told us why and its because you were wearing extra gear...*Ahem* especially that." He nervously pointed at her leg wear.

"What, Oh you mean this?" She looked down at her legs to clarify what he was pointing at; While Ashi continued to look at it feeling more uneasy by the second.

He covered his chin with his fist clenched as his eyes grew even larger, grinning his teeth anxiously as a trickles of sweat dripped down from his face.

(nnnnngh...Bad Ashi...Bad...Don't...Just...Do not go there...Be the better squid!)

Struggling with himself he exclaimed out of impulse "No-NO! That's COMPLETELY UNNEcessary...umm to do that." He trailed off.

"Hm?" She paused as she looked back confusingly.

Embarrassed he thought of something to ease the tension then he snapped "Ummm w-wait, I completely forgot I had this with me." Ashi took out her headphones and handed it back to her.

"Here."

She wore it around her neck, still confused, she asked "T-thanks...but how?...W-where'd you find it?"

He blushed recalling the scene prior "I met you on the train awhile ago, Y-you actually dropped this accidentally when you left in such a hurry."

"No...It can't be, you're THAT squid I accidentally stumbled on?"

Ashi twiddled his fingers looking down hiding his blush again as he said "Y-Yeah, I believe so."

She winced and turned her back shyly away from him, hiding the blush that crept up on her face.

Ashi didn't believe it at first but he could hear a faint squealing sound coming from her direction. Concerned, he went up to her slowly with his hand reaching out.

(Oh no no no no, this was the same squid I bumped into awhile ago!? I could've sworn this was someone else' apartment) she mused.

"Y-you alright?"

The moment he placed his hand behind her shoulder she immediately recoiled away, backing herself up away from him again.

"Woah B-b-back off please."

"Hey I assure you I'm not as toxic as water okay?"

"I Just...Don't like people touching me..."

(She's scared of just being touched!? How am I going to...Dammit Ashi there's your pervy side again! Stop!)

Ashi sighed "I can't really be that much of help to you if you keep acting like this."

She explained assertively "I know it's just...people like you kept giving me these creepy looks on their faces like they've been brainwashed or something. Been very cautious around them ever since."

"But don't worry I'm not like those guys, you have to trust me."

She looked down in a seemingly lachrymose manner. "I...I don't know if I can."

"But first...Could you give me back my wallet please? I really need it."

"Oh yeah here...wait a minute." She then pulled back the wallet away from him. "I know you, W-what about MY wallet?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh hehe sorry, here you go." As they both received their wallets back, both simultaneously pocketed it in.

"So Uhh..." an awkward silence then pervaded the room since not one hasn't initiated a conversation yet. Both inklings stood there avoiding each other's gazes and kicking imaginary stones hoping one would start talking.

Meanwhile Ashi mused nervously (what should I do...I haven't had a person in here like ever. Even Kenny hasn't seen my place and now this!? How did she even ger here, who does she think she is? Wait who is she actually?)

On the other hand she mused grimacingly (Ugh...I'm really starving now...Is it alright to ask for some food?...But...)

Ashi finally spoke. "So what's your name?"

She snapped and replied. "Well c-can I...trust you for keeping me a secret? I don't want anyone else finding out especially the police..."

Ashi didn't answer which made her plead. "Pleaase?"

"S-sure...but on one condition..."

"Yes?"

"Treat me like a normal person."

She darted her eyes around; considering the circumstances, she has no choice but to accept it and said. "I-I can do that, I'm Kyrie by the way...And yours?" She forced a smile and reluctantly reached out her hand for a handshake.

"Kyrie huh? Cool name." Ashi shook her hand and said "I'm Ashi."

She stifled a chuckle. "A...She?...Weird name."

"Ah, hey! It's Ashi as in A-s-h-i and it's not my fault I was given that name."

"Hehe sorry, Sounds pretty cute though..."

(She thinks its cute? R-really?) he mused.

She sneered. "Especially for a boy." she stifled yet again another chuckle.

"ah HEY!" Ashi then huffed and crossed his arms.

Suddenly rumbling sounds echoed throughout the room, They realized it was their tummies that was making all that noise, which means that both squids are hungry right now.

"I'm starved!" He said as he grimaced and rubbed his belly to alleviate the hunger that sounded like it's about to digest his entire stomach.

"Really? M-me too...Sorry to ask but do you have any food to spare?"

"Yeah but unfortunately I only have dinner for myself which is the last one in the fridge...Apart from the refreshments."

She suggested. "How about...Buying some more?"

Ashi stated. "I'm seriously not risking leaving you alone in here, who knows what could happen plus I don't have enough coins yet cause I've been busy all day being someone's errand boy instead of turf warring."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Long story short, I didn't earn my money today when I was supposed to. Anyways I'll go check the fridge and prepare the meal. Luckily it's pre-cooked so I just have to heat it in the microwave."

"W-what about me?"

Ashi gulped nervously then sighed "I-I guess we have to share...?"

She narrowed her eyes with a shocked mien (Is this squid serious!?) She mused.

Ashi walked up to the fridge and opened the freezer where he usually keeps the food such as his supposed dinner for tonight.

Once he saw what was inside he was in utter shock as he didn't realize the dinner for tonight was completely different than what he had in mind.

He mused (I was hoping for some fish fillet fingers but of all the foods that can be good for two, didn't know it would turn out to be pasta.)

Then she mused feeling quite hapless (What a load of scallops, I was hoping for some actual food but of all the squids that I could've stayed in with, didn't actually expect this squid with such a conservative menu)

While waiting in the midst of her contemplating Kyrie implicitly decided to take a seat by the kitchen counter top which is where Ashi usually eats.

She then asks "So...What are we having?"

Ashi gulped. "We're uhh...Having spaghetti and fish balls!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Kyrie's surprised mouth was agape.

While Ashi was placing the pre-cooked pasta inside the microwave and setting its timer he asked "Are you somehow allergic to red sauce?"

"Not really."

"So whats the problem?"

She huffed and sternly replied with an irritated mien. "We're sharing thats what."

"But this is all we have now, Its either this or I'll eat it all for myself, your choice."

She sighed, feeling defeated she laid her head on to her arms which was already resting on the kitchen counter top.

Ashi went towards the cupboards above and took two glasses with him, then went towards the water tap and filled those glasses up with drinking water.

He looked over to Kyrie who seems quite maudlin lately covering her head like that.

"Here, drink up." He said while placing the glass in front of her on the table which got her attention.

She lifted up her head only, curiously looking at Ashi who nonchalantly sat at the other end of the kitchen counter top waiting for the microwave.

While waiting, Ashi questioned himself about how to keep her entertained (Okay so how do I initiate a conversation? She doesn't look quite fond of me so how do I keep her busy and not let my awkward self ruin the ambiance? Oh for starters I think I should get to know her first, that's good.)

Ashi drank from his glass which he was slightly shaking due to his nervousness then placed it down on the counter top and stammered. "S-s-so what b-brings you h-here?"

She retorted assertively. "Well Y-YOU actually now I know that I mistook my wallet as yours and used that wallet to get me to where I am now which is...This apartment."

Ashi lectured himself inwardly (stupid me! shouldn't have conspicuously placed the apartment card key with my address attached with it, what am I thinking?)

Ashi snapped "Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean what can you tell me about yourself?"

She replied knowingly "Well, like that I'm hungry and in need of a place of bivouac?"

"Actually apart from that...What else can you say about yourself?" (Hopefully she'll say she's single)

While on the other hand she mused (Is it alright to tell this guy about myself?..I mean he doesnt look quite trustworthy but it seems that he's totaĺly fine with me staying in here for the night so I guess its no harm telling him a little bit about myself.)

She replied with a sigh "Well for starters I'm a runaway squid. I lost my mom when I was born so I grew up with an abusive widowed father who's unperturbed for my well-being so I had to take care of myself as I grow up. When I had reached the ripe age of 14 I decided to sneak out of my home and move here, in Inkopolis. It seems like the right place for me."

In the midst of her short explanation towards her backstory Ashi noticed her stoic mien. Curious, he asked. "And you're not the slightest concerned about your Dad missing you and all?"

"Pfft good riddance, I'm never gonna listen to him, nagging at me everytime." She drank her glass in an agitated manner.

Ashi muttered under his breath. "Harsh."

"W-what about the reason why you're wearing lot's of headgear in particular?"

She twiddled with her fingers. "I-I can't explain it really, I grew quite fond of them so I never let them go."

"So...You're just comfortable wearing them out in public like that?

"huh?"

Ashi recalled the officer's explanation and said "You do know that we're only allowed to wear one gear per body part."

"Yeah...But it's complicated..."

"..."

Suddenly the microwave finally chimed in, And the sweet smell of delicious spaghetti pasta was wafting through the air.

Ashi stood up from his seat and sauntered towards the microwave. He took out some hand mittens to safely take the hot plate of food outside.

"Let's dig in!" He laid in a placemat, the plate filled with pasta, and two forks on the middle of the table.

Kyrie asked. "Uhm..W-where's my plate?"

"Heh sorry I'm out of extra plates." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You only have ONE!?"

"No no I actually have more but...I didn't clean them yet so..."

Kyrie groaned. "How are we going to eat this now? Im starving."

Ashi suggested "We'll take..Turns...?"

"You kidding me? I hate watching people eat when I'm not eating with them."

He incredulously stared at her. "Y-you serious?"

She looked at him back with a cold intimidating stare. "Yes I'm dead serious."

Ashi decided not to leave a beautiful girl famished so he begrudingly relinquished his meal for tonight as he slid the pasta over to her along with the fork.

"Here." He said accompanied with a defeated sigh.

She looked back and forth between Ashi and the plate of hot pasta; Skeptical whether or not she should eat it right now or not.

But, Ashi expressed his nod of approval which she therefore acknowledged. Happily gobbling down on her plate; After a few moments though, Ashi locked his lips and was wavering on his regret with his generosity. Seeing her eat in a vigorous manner like she hasn't eaten in days reflected the hunger upon him.

Envious, Ashi questioned himself (You really gonna sacrifice your dinner for her? Oh how noble of you Ashi But you seriously gonna let her savor all of that luscious...juicy...delicious...irresistible...)

"OH WHO AM I KIDDING!" Ashi slammed his hands on the table "I refuse to let you eat all of that!" Ashi moved his stool and dived in.

However, Kyrie didn't bat an eye and instead was relentless in chowing down the food; Likewise, Ashi didn't back down either when he lunged his fork towards the pasta.

As soon as the fork landed on the fish ball "Mmhey ppfats mmphine!" she protested, albeit her mouth was full.

"Not anymore!" said Ashi as he started digging through her plate.

She looked at him flabbergasted then exclaimed "You're...*gulps food*...Crazy!"

"P-pardon me, Can't help it, I really need food right now!"

As the two inklings voraciously rummage what's left of the food on the plate of pasta. Ashi was slurping in one of the last strings of noodles but the other end of that noodle was being slurped by Kyrie at the same time.

Both inklings though had their eyes momentarily shut; probably to avoid the sauce of the noodle being slapped onto their faces; unable to witness this farce coincidence.

As the two spaghetti strapped inklings continued pulling the single string of noodle towards their faces, their heads slowly moved towards each other.

But When their faces were at a few inches away from an impending and unwarranted kiss, Ashi suddenly opened his eyes.

(What the...Wo-Woomy...)

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _You can rest now here OR are you up for some more? See the next part for more..._**


	7. Sojourn Request Part 2

_Here's part 2 of Sojourn Request. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sojourn Request Part 2**

As soon as he opened his eyes, he suddenly felt flustered then nudged his face forward in panic which made the their faces finally meet and a head butt soon followed.

"Ow w-what were you doing?" Kyrie said as she rubbed the slight pain off her forehead.

Ashi stammered. "N-n-n-nothing..." he looked away sheepishly and had given up eating for tonight.

She mused (Boys are sure weird) then said. "Okay?"

***A few moments after Dinner was done***

"Ashi...Right?"

Ashi turned his head back towards her since he was currently cleaning the dishes.

"Thanks...For the food."

Ashi smirked. "Its fine..."

As he turned back his attention to the dishes, he brooded (Darn it was so close...We-we almost...)

Kyrie interrupted his thoughts when she said. "Excuse me...But you have something on your cheek there."

"Uhmm w-where?" Ashi plastered his hands on the wrong cheek though.

Kyrie couldn't fathom what and why she's doing this but she took the initiative; grabbing some paper towels located beside the kitchen sink,she went up to him.

Ashi however retracted his face slightly away from her in embarrassment.

"R-relax silly." She said.

She gently wiped off the sauce on his face and said. "There...Lucky it wasn't red ink."

***It was already late so in the midst of that time, both inklings were already preparing themselves for bed***

Ashi was prepping some new clean sheets as he fixed his bed for the guest tonight. He walked out of the room bringing his desired pillows with him, already dressed in his matching nightgown. Both had a plain cyan dye with violet stripes adorning it.

He stretched out and yawned. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight so that leaves you to take my bedroom...If you need me, just call."

Kyrie meekly smiled. "Will do." Kyrie was wearing a matching nightgown which was given to her by Ashi. It had a plain white dye surrounded by multiple blue squids. She still had her retro specs and her beanie. her headphones however, she placed it back inside her bag.

As they nodded to each other, Both started to walk away now towards their designated sleeping areas.

Kyrie had stopped just before she closed the door, with her back still turned she quietly said. "Ashi..."

Ashi looked back with his back turned likewise. "hm?"

"T-Thank you...For letting me stay...The night."

"N-No problem."

Ashi did a half hearted wave at her.

"Good night." he said.

but Kyrie didn't acknowledge this and instead closed the door on him.

"Oh..."

A few moments had passed. Ashi was now tucking himself to sleep on his leather sofa. Although it felt quite uncomfortable since hes not used to it but this'll have to do for now. After all the guest takes the priority in comfort first.

"Well what a day this turned out to be." He said as he fluffed his pillows then rested his head on it.

He gazed at the ceiling, feeling glum then mused (She didn't even say good night back to me...)

he narrowed his eyes as he mused (Wait a sec...I'm totally forgetting the risks I'm taking when I agreed on keeping her a secret...What if the police arrest me too for being involved with her little escapade...Should I reconsider my consent?)

"Oh woe is me..." he shifted his position to his right, resting his head under his arms and said with a sigh. "Good night" Ashi closed his eyes then finally drifted to sleep.

Back inside the bedroom where Kyrie was sleeping in...

Kyrie was currently looking at a certain photo that she took out of her pink backpack and is sitting down on the side of the bed.

The photo was somehow in black & white which shows a solo picture of an inkling adult male in a white lab coat.

"I'll find you...Just you wait...Dad."

Kyrie placed the photo on the wooden counter top beside the bed, along with her glasses too then turned off the lamp.

She tucked herself under the blankets, rested her head then slowly closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

"huh?" Kyrie suddenly finds herself standing in a pitch black room. Discombobulated, there was nothing else in sight and everything else was nebulous to her eyes.

Until all of a sudden, a flash of light shone from a distance. Revealing a lone figure sitting on a chair with it's head down and its hands tied behind it.

She reached her hand out towards the figure "D...Dad?"

Suddenly the figure's head lifted itself up but it was faceless. It suddenly spoke and its voice was familiar "Kyrie, my daughter, please go! They'll find you!"

Kyrie was in tears and said "No! Dad please...Come back."

"It's over now honey...Just wanted you to know how much I love you..."

"It's NOT OVER please!" She ran towards the figure, but all of a sudden two Large Corpulent figures emerged right in front of her, blocking her path.

The two figures grabbed her and threw her far away from the figure on the chair.

Lying on the pitch black floor she struggled reaching her hand out. "ugh...Dad...no..."

The two large figures then took the figure sitting on the chair and dragged him off into the abyss.

Agitated, she sat upright and bellowed "NOOOO!" Breathing heavily, trickles of cold sweat dripped down her face.

She turned on the lamp beside her and then held her forehead sentimentally (Oh...It was just a dream)

All of a sudden, she could hear pitter patter of footsteps that sounds like it is getting closer then the bedroom door flung open and Ashi was right there.

"What's the ruckus?" Ashi said.

"Its...Its nothing." she looked down in a somber demeanor.

"oh okay." Ashi started closing the bedroom door.

But just before he fully closed it Kyrie stopped him as she asked. "W-would you mind...Sleeping here...With me?"

Ashi was taken aback by that request "Uhhh...What?"

She gainsaid. "Sorry I asked...Ignore what I said."

Ashi thought of this for awhile then decided. "It's fine...I can sleep on the ground if you like...why?"

(Ashi you perv...Ahh it can't be helped.) he mused.

"I'm scared."

"Y-you don't have to be...I'm here...Be right back I'll go get my stuff."

"Okay."

A couple of minutes passed, Ashi came back, bringing with him a matress and some pillows and blankets for him to sleep on. He also had with him, a glass of milk.

(Lucky I have this extra spare matress just in case) he mused

He handed it out to her. "Here, drink some milk...It will help you get some sleep."

She smiled and said "T-thanks." She dranked it while Ashi headed back to set up his spare matress.

He dropped it on the floor and slid it beside Kyrie's bed and set it up for him to sleep on. Once the matress was ready he lied down on it ready to sleep, but before he could sleep he asked one more time, while gazing at the ceiling. "You usually get these night terrors?"

"No...Not much." She placed the glass on the counter top beside her.

"Well...I get them too, don't worry it's all gonna be fine...Why don't you get some shut eye? I-ill be here when you need me."

"Okay...Thank you Ashi."

"Dont mention it...Kyrie."

Kyrie then shifted her position facing away from Ashi on her right side, before she closed her eyes so she could sleep she mustered up one last word. "Good night."

Ashi gasped and replied. "Good night too."

(She actually greeted me good night) he mused as he smiled then went to sleep himself.

***The next morning***

His brain woke up and thought (Cod she's a snorer ain't she?...I can even hear her snores getting louder and louder, Almost as if she's...) Suddenly he felt something that interrupted his thoughts.

His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized someone familiar in a weird position towards him. (SHE...SHE'S ON TOP OF ME!)

* * *

 _Challenge for you guys though: Guess where the "spaghetti scene" I implemented here was inspired from_

 _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for** **your convenience:**_

 ** _Eden Yokina -_** tiny. cc/ede


	8. Unforeseen Dates

_I'm gravely sorry for the long overdue update to this folks. The issue is I was honestly busy courting a special someone albeit it's rather difficult since she's very secretive and anti-social; Guess you now know where I stemmed my inspirations from so to speak._

 _At least with that said I can use this prior experience to enhance this story go figure!_

 _So this story does not have much "beef" in it eh? Well let me Introduce to you a modicum of mystery that would surely rile you up and keep you engaged. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Unforeseen Dates**

(This isn't happening this is NOT HAPPENING!)

Ashi found himself hard-pressed under his blanket both literally and figuratively when he noticed the aforementioned girl inexplicably made Ashi her newfound mattress.

He could feel the temperature of his own blanket getting even warmer over Kyrie's body heat within the blanket...And to make matters worse, Ashi haplessly couldn't move at all.

Kyrie would've woken up by now but she's still currently enjoying her slumber and is somehow still deep in it apparently.

In lieu of attempting to escape this borderline ordeal, Ashi decided to patiently wait for her under the pretense that he's now a pillow wrapped in his blanket.

All of a sudden Kyrie tightened her embrace onto Ashi's blanket, clutching on to it whilst shifting to a fetal position, purring like a kitten. This however, made Ashi grasp the mattress under him in agitation.

(Too close Too tight...TOO CLOSE TOO TIGHT!) Ashi's blood rushed through his head, rendering his face with a swollen and pinkish blush.

Ashi curled his lower lip anxiously (OH SHARSKBAIT! What do I do!?)

She groaned and muttered softly "Dad...Is-Is that you?"

(I could...I could feel her legs entangling with mine and...Huh? Dad?)

She shuffled a bit more in her sleep.

(Dear COD! I can feel something rising down in there...DAMMIT...Just...JUST HOLD IT! It's getting even harder by the minute!)

Unfortunately for him all of a sudden...

*RING RING RING*

She slurred "Whu? What time is it?"

Kyrie stood upright in agitation moreover she inadvertently jerked her knee which directly hit Ashi between his... It scrambled Ashi's beans so to speak.

Ashi exclaimed in pain "OOOOWWW AAHH MY ARGH!" he jumped off his mattress and in the midst of his agitation, Kyrie looked down at him in confusion.

She gently asked "Hey what's the matter? Bad dream?"

Ashi subtly hid his lower half with the blanket in order to hide his pained omelette du frommage.

"Y-yeah...I guess you can say that."

"Oh right...Wait what time is it?"

Ashi grabbed the alarm clock with one hand, turned it off and ascertained the time which is about 5:40 am.

"It's about quarter to 6 am I guess."

Kyrie muttered under her breath while facing away from him with a foreboding look "Curses I shouldn't have overslept."

(What now? If I stay here any longer they'll soon find me in here, I have to think of another plan) Kyrie mused.

Meanwhile Ashi hung his head in a confused state and asked "Hey Kyrie, what's this about your dad and all?"

She abruptly froze up upon hearing this unexpected question from him then panicked inwardly (How does he know...)

Ashi interjected "I've heard you calling him in your sleep a couple of times."

Kyrie stammered "I...I-I can explain."

Ashi noticed her anxiousness and started to console her "Don't worry, there's no harm if you don't tell me otherwise."

"S-sorry I can't...It's best if you don't anyways."

"I see...Well I guess we're both awake now, what would you like eat today?" Suggested Ashi while still holding the blanket in front of him.

She looked down and said "I'm not in the mood right now."

Then looked up and said "In fact I just realized I have something else to do so but this includes me leaving...Sorry."

Ashi raised his eyebrows in surprise "What? Now? I thought you wanted me to keep you in here till we figured out a way towards your problem."

Kyrie didn't respond.

Ashi continued "Speaking of which, I still haven't got the faintest idea of why you wanted to hide in here in the first place."

"I -I told you, it's the police."

Ashi looked at her incredulously then rebuffed sternly. "I believe thats not it actually, cmon spill it out already. Besides I agreed with you to stay in here with me for awhile so I think I deserve an answer."

"I-I dont know."

Ashi sighed then slowly walked up to her and gently tapped on her shoulder with his palm "It's alright just tell me what's going on with you exactly?"

She felt like retracting away due to his touch and close proximity but she hesitated somehow. She shook her head nervously whilst uttering "You don't...You don't wanna know, I-I can't allow anyone else to get involved in my little escapade."

"Clearly I am already in it right now, so please do tell me." He implored.

He then mused as he waited for a reply (Why the heck am I somehow getting too close to her again...Hopefully I'm not invading her personal space too much)

Kyrie covered her face as she stumbled the words she could say. "I-I c-c-can't I'm...I'm truly sorry but I must go now."

After having said that she started bolting towards Ashi's bathroom, bringing along her backpack with her in there as she briskly changed back into her regular clothes again.

Meanwhile Ashi was left quite confused now as he tried to think of a way towards this dilemma.

(She's quite a mystery, she's obviously hiding something and I bet she needs some help with it but how could I? She apparently doesn't even trust me at all)

Ashi spoke to himself "Hmmm you know what..."

Ashi then began sprinting at the door's exit, moments later Kyrie, now dressed back in her regular outfit cautiously peered out of the doorway.

Left under the impression that Ashi was still in the bedroom, she bolted, absconding towards the exit. Unfortunately though she was met with a bulwark apparently blocking her escape route.

Ashi gulped nervously. (oh my, she's wearing that thing on her legs again)

Ashi took a deep breath then spoke "Okay...What would I do to get you to trust me?"

He mused right after (I cant miss this opportunity, I wont be able to see her again)

Kyrie demanded "P-please move out of the way."

"No I can't, Im sorry but if you're going out there, who knows what would happen to you."

She blushed. "Wh-why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?"

Ashi widened his eyes realizing that he IS actually in fact what she had stated but in lieu of his epiphany he ignored the question then retorted, saying "I might as well join you whether you like it or not."

"No! You cant, this is a one man's job."

He retorted "So? Who says that it can't have one more for it, besides it'll be more easier."

She furrowed her brows manifesting an annoyed mien. "Look, thanks for everything really but I really need to go, They would find me here if I...I mean I...Just please move aside." Her aposiopesis gave Ashi enough insight of what she meant in her utterance.

Ashi remarked with "Who's they? And what do they want to do with you?"

"It's really none of your business."

Ashi groaned slightly and stared at her incredulously then said "I thought we've been through this already."

he sighed and said "Whats with the pronoun game? Cmon tell me who 'THEY' are?"

Kyrie sighed in defeat "Its a long story which I don't have enough time for, sorry."

"Make it short then...Please."

Kyrie furrowed her brows indignantly then asked. "Why are you so persistent?"

But Ashi retorted with a comeback and a smug eyebrow raised "Why are you so secretive?"

Kyrie huffed as she crossed her arms then said "I'm telling you, its none of your business."

Ashi demanded "hmph, fine then I wont let you leave."

Kyrie pursed her lips quizzically as she mulled over (What is with this squid? Is he not happpy that I decided to let myself out?)

All of a sudden a faint sound of a certain but familiar ring tone played out in the distance whilst the phone intermittently drummed itself on the platform as it vibrated.

Kyrie reacted with a curious mien "Whats that sound?"

Ashi narrowed his eyes in panic mode whlilst he thought (Not now, who could be calling me at six in the morning? Its Definitely not Kenny thats for sure)

Ashi opted to ignore this and replied "I-its nothing important. tell me, is it a bully?"

"N-no."

"Is it Money?"

"No."

"Having trouble Ranking up?"

"No."

Ashi blushed right off the bat prior to asking this then faltered "L-lo-love...Life?"

"WHAT? NO!" she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Okay okay last one...Is it family problems perhaps?"

"I..." She hesitated leaving Ashi baffled but gauging her reaction he immediately understood that this was most likely the problem.

"I knew it, it's about your Dad right?"

"umm..."

"I promise that I'll keep this between us if thats what you're worried about."

She though about this for awhile, although she promised herself not to tell anybody else about it but she decided to let that go just this once.

She gave in with a deep sigh "You seriously willing to help?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why?"

Ashi blurted "B-because I like..." he trailed off blushing.

He continued but stammered some more in the process as he waved his hand in protest. "B-B-Beca-Because I-I s-simply can't...allow you...to handle such things by yourself."

"What do you mean? I can handle myself just fine!"

"Thats not true, you did ask for my help you know?"

She conceded "That was...Well I sorta did."

"Okay so spill it."

She sighed, took out a notebook from her backpack and a pen then began writing something on it whilst Ashi stared at her confused. "Okay okay geez, meet me down at Bluefin Depot tonight when the coast is clear."

"Why Bluefin Depot? Thats pretty far away from the city and its a very crummy place really, What does this have to do with your dad? Why cant you just tell me now?"

Kyrie ripped out a page of the notebook and gave it to Ashi saying "Its best that I would show it to you rather than telling it to you instead. Besides you wont be able to understand otherwise."

Ashi grabbed the page and immediately read it silently which says (Meet me down tonight by 20:00 pm near the gate at Bluefin Depot. Promise me you won't bring anyone else but yourself. Oh and don't forget to bring a weapon. Call me when you get there alright? Heres my number: ###########)

Meanwhile Kyrie placed her stuff back inside her bag then said "So now if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with some...personal stuff."

"But...but...but you're still leaving?"

she answered in a morose tone "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Kyrie strode towards the doorway much to her surprise, seeing as Ashi stoicly and implicitly allowed her to go through when he stepped off of the doorway slowly but with his head held low for some reason.

Once she was inches off the doorway, she stopped in mid stride and looked at Ashi curiously.

She stifled a laugh, leaned her head onto ashi's field of view and meekly smiled "You gonna be okay there Ashi?"

Ashi blushed from her inquiry then looked away sheepishly with his hand rubbing his nape.

"I'll be fine." He said.

She mused (He looks so glum, Is he really that concerned so much about me?)

She waved goodbye as she began heading outside the door. "See you then."

"W-Wait...Before you go I've been meaning to tell you something." said Ashi as he looked down.

Ashi paused briefly, twiddling his fingers nervously.

Ashi looked up then timidly spoke "You know...I-"

"Oh...She's gone..."

He groaned "Guess its really not the right time I guess."

Suddenly the same familiar ring tone played out forcing Ashi to get it now but once the phone was in arms reach, it immediately stopped.

He picked up the phone and asked himself "Who might this be?"

He tried reading the contact details from the mysterious caller but he only ascertained a phone number which is not in his contacts.

Ashi decided to reciprocate the call to see who it was.

*Ring Ring*

Once Ashi heard a click sound indicating that the call has been received he started speaking through "Hello? You called me earlier who is this?"

He waited before an enthusiastic female voice perked up through the phone causing Ashi to slightly jump "My oh my! why isn't it my fellow purple bag handler!" She teased.

"Who-"

"Its me Lillith, remember me or were you just too distracted by my enticing beauty that you totally forgot who I was."

"li...lily?"

"WHAT?! After all that time we had together, you still can't pronounce my name right?! You...You say that again and I'll be glad to come over there and teach you some proper manners!"

"Woah woah woah first of all, we just met and secondly I already have had enough of uninvited guests around here."

"Uninvited guests eh? What if I happened to be knocking on your doorstep, do you consider me as one of them?"

"Wuh...Why are you asking me this...I mean why are you calling in the first place? Its so early."

"Hahaha so you got me...Was just stalling you from what I actually wanted to say."

"Which is...?"

"Why don't you join us for some Turf Wars? We're one man short for our squad. What'd ya say?"

Ashi wasn't even in the mood today for that since he already has plans for an upcoming mysterious date tonight so he was caught off guard and faltered "I uhhh...you see... Well-"

She interjected him enthusiastically "Of course you will! Remember that cafe where you and your weird friend of yours was hanging around? Meet us there!"

"But...But I-"

"Oh right almost forgot! Meet us there at 12:00 pm. Don't let a lady like me wait that long again or else I'll mash you down till you'd end up like liquid in a bucket."

Ashi squeezed his temples "You mean a slosher?"

"Oh har de har har wise guy. After we're done with turf wars, we could go out for a bite to eat whadd'ya say?"

"Hold on...I haven't agreed on anything yet so could you just-"

"GREAT! See you there BYAH!"

*click*

"WAIT! Why wont you listen to me..." he trailed off.

Ashi lowered his phone down, backed himself up on a nearby wall and slowly slumped against it.

He held his head with both of his hands, currently having qualms about todays ordeal.

(Darn...Now I have two dates coming...I never had gone out with girls yet, in fact I avoided it ever since that incident where I got this weird obsession in the first place)

"Oh wait..."

(Yeah I did, It was yesterday...Do all dates go like that? Wait it wasn't even a date it was like slave labor or something...Do all girls do that? If so what would Kyrie have me do tonight!?)

Anxious to the ominous activities befalling him...But judging from the circumstances Ashi has no choice but to deal with it.

However, before anything though he said to himself "I think, I should take a quick nap first, grab my bearings."

* * *

 _I highly encourage any reviews as much as you please. See you next chapter!_


	9. Surprise Visit

_Oh hello there my dear squidly folks and welcome to Chapter 9!_

 _By the by I'm pretty much a laaazy writer if otherwise I could've finished one chapter in like 3 days tops, Truly I must say It sucks being one and I can't escape it. Anyways in spite of that, I deliver!_

 _Mind if I add some more ships into the mix? I know you crave em Romantic fiction are such guilty pleasures...Oh you'll find out soon enough ;D_

 _P.S_

 _Sad news, it just so happens that the last Splatfest is over. It was fun while it lasted guys, Guess it leaves us creating our own in the future then. To the ones who played though in the "Waifu Wars" as they call it, Who did you choose? Callie or Marie? How good or bad did your team do? Tell me all about it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Surprise Visit**

The sound of Ashi's squid phone vibrated on his corner table next to his bed.

*bzzz bzzz*

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*

*BZZZ*

The squid phone continued to vibrate then shortly after it pushed itself off the edge of the table, leaving a thump sound on the carpet floor.

Ashi sat upright from his bed "Woah who goes there?!"

Agitated from abruptly waking up, he groaned in frustration as he wiped the groggy and sloppy look off his face.

One thing crossed his mind "What...What time is it...?" He asked himself in slur as he picked up the clock.

"I really do hope I'm not-"

"GAAAH!" He panicked grabbing his untied tentacles in frustration.

He mulled over (It's now Ten!? Why and how...Wait...I forgot to set the alarm clock earlier that's why!)

Ashi flung off his bed and began prepping up for the oncoming date ahead of him however he left a rummaged mess in his apartment while doing so.

"Grrr" (I never should have taken a nap awhile ago ever since I wake up, I usually stay awake until night falls.)

Once dressed up with his previous clothing, Ashi worriedly looked back at the mess he made. From there he saw his squid phone lying on the floor by the corner table for some reason.

He picked it up, brushed off the dust on the screen and turned it on.

Once it was on, the screen popped in and displayed a message notification saying "You have 2 unread messages" the notification also displayed the sender's details but at the moment it was only a contact number,thus, leaving Ashi to question to who this might be.

He typed in the pass code and once the phone was unlocked it immediately jumped towards the messages screen.

It read...

* * *

 _"Hey doofus, this is Lillith by the way. Change of plans, Eden decided to head over to the shops so my squad and I would be heading out to shop as well for awhile."_

 _"I still have one spot reserved for you numbnuts, so in your case Just meet us near the tower, We'll be done by at least 1:30 pm...Well...If Eden doesn't splurge every merchandise that is. See you then xoxoxo"_

* * *

(What a relief but the plan didn't really change at all sadly)

Ashi raised an eyebrow (what's with the x and o's at the end though?)

"By the way what time is it?"

He consulted his squid phone for the quick time check.

*Gasp*

"Eleven!? I'm running late! The train ride would take a few hours before I get there!...If I'm lucky that is."

Putting the squid phone back in his pocket he quickly finished the rest that he needed for the late date befalling him. He double checked his room again to see if he had forgotten anything.

Satisfied, leaving the mess to be cleaned up later he quickly scurried on ahead towards the doorway.

Once he was at the door and moments away before grasping the doorknob, he heard the doorbell rang by itself.

*Ring*

Ashi had gone wide-eyed and stopped midway upon hearing that. He stepped back momentarily, trembling at who might that be since in retrospect, nobody really knows where he even lives, Not even Kenny himself.

*Ring*

"Uhh...W-who's there?"

"Is that you Ashi? I know you live here somewhere." A female voice calmly responded from out the door

"Who's this?" sadly the peek-hole for his door seems to be blocked right now.

Confident that she now knows who the tenant is she then says "Why not see for yourself?"

"K-Kyrie? Could that be you I'm guessing?"

"Who's this Kyrie you speak of?" said the female in a confused tone.

Ashi's anxiousness escalated as he stared at the door frozen on his tracks.

Ashi apprehensively mused (This may better not be an act of robbery...But she's a girl...But maybe its an act to deceive me...Nowadays I heard hearsays of robberies going rife in the neighborhoods around...Dunno why I continued to stay here...Maybe its all just malarkey)

*Knock*

*Knock*

*KNOCK*

"Hellooo...You still in there?"

Ashi pointed at the door shaking as he slowly closed the distance between it "Y-you better not be planning any funny business...Otherwise I-I know Karate!"

Once he made it at the door his head leaned a few inches away from it as he reluctantly grasped the doorknob curling his lips apprehensively.

Ashi began turning the knob slowly.

*Door clicks*

Ashi pulls the door open slightly.

*Door creaks as it goes*

Once the door was slightly open enough Ashi could see a glimpse of an orange tentacle twitching in excitement.

As he swung the door fully open he muttered "Oh."

The female screamed with glee "ASHI!"

The female earlier was none other than Nene in her previous clothes who immediately jumped towards Ashi, hugging him tightly, slowly lifting up her leg as she does.

Nene mused gleefully (My hunches led me to the right track all along! T'was a coincidence for me to see Ashi live around here the whole time! He lives closer than where I thought he would be.)

Nene purred "hmmmm..."

The realization came to him "N-N-Nene!?"

Ashi blushed profusely. For some reason, strangely enough, she found his privy address without him knowing and on top of that her advances led to immediate skin contact upon seeing each other for the second time around.

(Unbelievable...Why is it so...So warm?...But...More importantly why is she hugging me like this? I barely even know her.)

After awhile she decided to let go of him then began playfully hiding both her hands behind her back. She gave him a smile while a small tinge of red on her cheeks crept up on her face slightly making it visible but fortunately for her, Ashi didn't notice it that much while on the other hand she could clearly see Ashi's blush.

She asked "So...This is your apartment huh?"

Ashi couldn't answer as he still couldn't get over the fact that she suddenly invaded his personal space, especially without permission earlier moreover, the warmth he felt from that unexpected hug rendered Ashi frozen and mesmerized for awhile in addition to that he blankly stared at her legs.

She tilted her head trying to grab Ashi's attention "Yohoo...Ashiii! I-I was wondering if-"

Ashi snapped and moved embarrassingly, interjecting her saying "Oh...Oh yeah h-hello! W-What brings you here?" Ashi rubbed his nape in embarrassment.

As a form of response she started to playfully balance her foot in a nervous way as she looked down at her toes.

(What's she doing with her toes?...It's distracting me.)

She uttered as she gazed upon the floor "Well...I...I was wondering if...Ummm..."

"Wha-what is it Nene? What's wrong? You okay?" Ashi felt slightly more concerned of how gauche she's now acting in front of him.

He mused (Strange she's behaving so uncharacteristically...She was not really like this on the day I met her...In fact she's far from it.)

She shook her head and continued stuttering "N-nothing's wrong...I just...I made..."

Ashi asked as he fiddled with his fingers nervously "You made?...You made what?"

She looked further away hiding the blush as she began bestowing unto Ashi a meal box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Here!"

Ashi jumped back a little "Is-is that for me?" he shyly pointed at the gift.

Still not looking she responded in an annoyed and embarrassed tone "Yes! It's for you! Alright!?"

Ashi slowly took it and proceeded to look inside the box, as he saw it his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! How did you know? This food is one of my all time favorites! Where did you buy it?"

She grasped her hands between herself, pressing her toe nervously while she still continued to not look at his face directly.

she replied in that same annoyed and embarrassed tone "It's for...I cooked it for you! Silly!"

Dumbfounded and much to Ashi's chagrin he replies "Oh wow really!? I'm so sorry I didn't know you could cook."

She mused (Well honestly my Mom did most of the work with the cooking)

He continued "Thank you so much for the meal I was about to head out right now and would just plan to eat outside but thanks to you I'm pretty much solved."

She giggled but with a gleam of disquietude in it.

Brushing her flustered expression she lifted her head up and started looking at Ashi directly again.

Poking his nose she said as she flashed a grin at him "It was no problem at all!" it seems that her usual self has come back.

Ashi smiled as he looked at his meal box then looked back at her and said "By the way did you just come all this way just to give me this food? That's very thoughtful of you...I thought you were-"

Ashi hesitated for awhile as he thought of word that is borderline innocuous (Creepy?...No uhhh...Weird?...No uhhh...Crazy? No wait...Aha!)

"Strange at first...Yeah but It seems though I was wrong about you. You're actually pretty nice and generous." Ashi shot a cute and gentle smile at her.

She tilted her head, hypnotized. She had never seen this side of Ashi's smile like that before, even especially one that is directed at her.

She felt all sorts of amalgamations. One could be irritation due to him calling her strange or the other one where she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She mused as she giggled in ecstasy (It was no biggie cutie, I hope my Mom's cooking would entice you enough to like me.)

She pulled out a thumbs up in front of him "Don't mention it."

Ashi took out his squid phone again and ascertained the time.

(No way there's only an hour and forty five minutes left for me to arrive there on time!)

"You know Ashi...I was wondering..."

"Sorry Nene but Its urgent that I must go. I hope you can forgive me." Said Ashi as he scooted over and locked the door of his apartment room.

He turned to face Nene but walking backwards as he said "It's nice meeting you and all but maybe we could talk later cause I really have some important business to tend with."

"Oh...Okay but-"

Ashi turned back and started dashing off towards the elevator waving from behind to her.

Nene reached out her hand towards him "Wait! I'm not finished!"

As Ashi stood inside the elevator shaft, just before the door closes he peered through it and shouted "Thanks again for the meal! I owe you big time!"

Nene silently watched as the elevators closed and the sound of the elevator chimed in as it continuously goes down each floor.

She huffed, stomping her foot in frustration, mumbling "Hmph...You better owe me something worth the effort...Heh Cutie."

.

.

.

As Ashi was hurrying his way towards the train station he mused (Wait a minute I still have the meal box she gave me right? Might as well just eat it on the train I guess.

.

.

.

"Phew. Made it."

As always the train was nearly desolate at this time of day so Ashi gladly took a seat by the window.

Ashi rubbed his palms and licked his lips in eager anticipation for the meal he opt to relish in the train. "Time for me to dig in!"

.

.

.

*Inkopolis Plaza 2:00 pm*

The speakers chimed in a monotonous feminine voice "Welcome to Inkopolis Plaza, Hope you enjoyed the ride."

Ashi stepped outside of the train, satisfied with a belly full of food thanks to Nene. Albeit it did not so far cross his mind of how he would repay her somehow but nonetheless he's arrived thirty minutes late so his mind is set towards that apparently.

"Gosh I'm so so late."

Ashi began brisk walking, heading north onto the middle of the plaza that was standing before the tower.

The streets was packed with Inklings and Jellyfish pedestrians loitering around the plaza minding their own business but because of that it hindered Ashi's pace and blocking his view of the arena entrance as he passes through the busy crowd.

Ashi heard a familiar voice from afar calling him "Hey! Hey Ashi! Is that you?!"

Curious, he glanced around from the busy crowd, but they seem to be fixated in their own business so it's probably not around here. Ashi proceeded to look up since there is nowhere else to look around for and shortly after he finally found the source.

"Kenny?! What are you doing up there?" Ashi's best friend wearing his previous clothing was sitting atop the railings beside the Squid Sister's Studio.

"I was waiting for you actually!" Kenny then turned into a squid and plummeted down towards the ground.

Landing safely, Kenny turned back to humanoid form and calmly wrapped around his arm on Ashi's back, walking him towards the arena's entrance together.

"Ummm...I'm supposed to meet Lillith out here by the way."

"Of course, Lillith asked me to keep a look out for you since they're already waiting for you inside."

"Oh okay but you're coming too?"

"Yeah bro I'm already with you, you're the only one we're waiting for remember?"

Ashi felt a little doubt in him "Oh you joined in with them? They okay with that?"

"Yeah, positive dude. It was sad that Babe had something personal to do today, So I became her hearty replacement instead."

Ashi grimaced at that one word that caught him off guard "...Babe? What? Who?"

Kenny gave a harmless nookie on Ashi's cranium "Oh Ashi, such blissful ignorance."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah I call her like that. You know you gotta come up with pet names to keep yourself checked with who you adore to be your prospective significant other."

"Adore who? Lillith?"

Kenny grimaced and shuddered in fright "No! I wasn't talking about her I was talking about Nene. Wasn't it obvious?"

Ashi raised an eyebrow in surprise "No not really..."

Kenny sighed shaking his head "Oh Ashi, you still have much to learn. Love isn't something to be taken lightly."

Ashi leaned his head away in surprise "What in the squid are you talking about?"

As both boys were having their walk and talk, they finally made it into the arena and are now ready to meet up with the girls for today's Turf War.

* * *

 _There you go! How was it? Not too shabby? Actually, I'm writing the plot as I write along though, Haven't conjured up any further synopsis since chapter 4 so I'm just making this up as I go along. It's actually good exercise for my brain frankly. Oh anyways..._

 _You think Kyrie is the only one? Ah ho ho ho not just yet, the ships are still far from completion so stay tuned for more. Also some turf war action for ya folks next chapter look forward for that as well!_

 _ **Since you can't simply copy and paste this, Just type it and remove the spaces to access the link. I have shortened it for** **your convenience:**_

 ** _Kyrie Shinpi -_** _tiny. cc/kyri_


	10. Leg Lock Part 1

_Feeling tired? Was the overall word length too long for ya? Well I got the answer to your problems...Turf War! It wouldn't be Splatoon without the essence of having two teams battling it out for ink color supremacy!_

 _There will be some interesting "scenes" in the midst of this battle so don't miss out!_

 _P.S_

 _I never seem to get Splatoon action off my mind whenever I hear this sountrack. Its upbeat, melodic and lively! Should fit the tone of the action you will soon read below pretty nicely. ;)_

 _"Sub Sound Feel the Buzz (NCS Release)" (Search this up on Youtube)_

 _Just cue the music when the battle starts yeah? And as always a happy reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Leg Lock Part 1**

As Ashi and Kenny were sauntering towards the waiting room, a sly inkling was waiting in the shadows giggling about.

Once Ashi and Kenny was in palpable distance, the latter sprang into action.

"HEYA!" A beamed up inkling peered out instantly from the wall.

The two boys jumped in surprise.

"Woah-ho-ho...Oh hi there?" said Ashi as he nervously greeted the playful inkling.

"Dammit Eden!" said Kenny as he stomped his foot.

Eden chuckled "You guys are such scaredy cats...Anyways been waiting for you guys, what took you so long?"

Kenny gestured Ashi by patting his shoulder "Why don't you ask my friend Ashi here?"

"Me?"

"Yes you." said Lillith as she stood behind Eden menacingly staring into Ashi's very soul.

*Gulp* "Well I..." Ashi hesitated for some reason.

(Come to think of it, I wouldn't tell them about Kyrie...Wouldnt I? I just have this feeling in my gut that maybe she intends to keep things confidential between us)

"Just got to a couple of bumps and hurdles on my way here, sorry."

"Oh...Okay!" said Eden completely convinced in an instant.

However, Lillith felt incredulous of this excuse so she asks "Hold on hold on, what kind of bumps and hurdles, Ran into anybody lately?"

the tone of her voice suddenly sound abnormally different than before, it was almost as if she's jealous.

That last statement caught Ashi off guard making him stutter "N-N-No! Ummm I mean...I...I actually met...Nene on the way here."

The mention of the name itself had elicit Kenny to ask, furrowing his brows in suspicion "Nene? Where was SHE heading to?"

Lillith concurred with kenny's inquiry "Yeah, she told me she couldn't join with us cause she said she was busy today and had gone off to do something important."

It was on the tip of his tongue but Ashi hesitated momentarily before conceding"Well uhhh I actually don't know...She gave me food thats all. But thats about it since I left in such a hurry afterwards."

Ashi then stifled a chuckle and shared "Strange thing though, she was able to find me in my apartment, so I guess thats how we ran into each other."

Lillith stared at Ashi in a confused sullen mien as she mused (What!? How did she know where he lives?! I thought I would be the first one to know...)

While Lillith was mulling over with herself Eden asked the boys "Hey notice anything different about me?"

Ashi raised an eyebrow as he gleaned her physical appearance but stopped midway as he gawked at her cute petite legs, biting his lower lip nervously.

He mused narrowing his eyes (I could see a shining glint on the side of her thigh there...She must have put lotion on it)

"Uhmm...No?" said Kenny as he shrugged with his palms up wide.

"Aww you're such buzz kill, I got a new blue beanie on me, have a look see?" said Eden as she playfully patted her new head wear.

Ashi snapped "Oh oh that!...Uhhh I-It looks good...On you heh."

Eden slightly blushed at the compliment smiling "Really? Thanks."

"Hey! Ashi!" Said Lillith in a slightly abrasive tone.

Lillith stomped her way closely in front of him, pointing him with resentment, as her head menacingly moved in closer while Ashi leaned his head away as she did so.

Lillith bitterly asked "What else did that no good Nene do...WITH...YOU?"

Ashi raised his palms in a surrendering gesture "N-nothin, she-she merely gave me something and I just left."

Still incredulous she asks "Are you absolutely, candidly and seriously saying thats it? Nothing else?"

"Yes I'm serious! N-Nothing else!"

"You SWEAR?"

"Yes I promise!"

Lillith huffed and crossed her arms as she concurred in a more mellow tone "Ohhkay I believe ya."

Ashi sighed in relie

"Just don't get too close to Nene anymore understand!?" chided Lillith as she brandished her finger at him.

"Woah! Y-y-yes ma'am!" Said Ashi in an agitated tone.

(But she tends to move in to my personal space even if I don't want to) he mused.

"What's the problem with Nene, Llllith?" asked a curious and concerned Kenny.

The surrounding area had suddenly become dim litted as the vibe manifested an unnerving atmosphere; Lillith cracked as she turned her head slowly towards him, twitching her head pretentiously as she does then started glowering at Kenny, with her eyes filled with the fires of fury and a grinning teeth.

The other inklings around started chattering amongst themselves, others concerned about their ostentatious behavior while the others were more concerned about the lights going dim all of a sudden.

"Ohhhkaaayyy...Never mind then." said Kenny as he calmly turned away from them all while instilling him a solemn reminder that Lillith is to not be trifled with whenever she's in this state.

"Wow...Who turned off the lights?" Said a rather confused Eden, looking around at the ceiling lights, pointing her fingers at her lips.

Suddenly the lights around flickered intermittently and a few seconds shortly after it returned back to normalcy.

Right after that, the loudspeakers chimed in and a fellow feline asserted in a reassuring tone "*Ahem* Sorrrry about that everyone! We just had a minor electrrrical fault but we got it coverred and everrything's back to norrrmal. Haha Don't frrret fellow Inklings, The games will still continue!"

Eden smiled "Oh, that's a relief."

Lillith snapped back to her regular self "What was that all about?" she curiously stared onto the ceiling lights in confusion.

The loudspeakers chimed in again "Alrright players! I believe everything is in orderrr so...Now...Its time for the next Turrrrf War to commence purrlease step on the purrlatform that corresponds to the color to what your team wants. Speaking of which the colorrrrs forrr this rrround are yellow and pink plus the stages queued in today's rotation are Walleye Warehouse and Moray Towers, Happy Splatting!"

Kenny frowned shrugging down "Such girly colors..."

Eden giggled "Judd's accent is so funny."

Lillith remarked the latter mention of one of the stages in slight frustration "Moray Towers? Fighting against rollers here will be difficult."

Meanwhile Kenny looked back at Ashi who was shivering in his place, asking "You alright there pal? You seem a bit shaken up buddy?"

Ashi replied stammering "Its-its n-n-nothing! I'm f-f-fine!"

Ashi mused (Her eyes! It was if I have seen the Gates of the Squid Afterlife I'm telling ya it was NOT pretty)

"So who we going up against?" Kenny asked the girls hoping for anyone to reply.

Eden replied nonchalantly "Umm just two Charger users and the rest of them use Rollers."

Kenny's eyes widened in surprise, gasping "We got rollers against us? If we go up against those guys in Moray Towers, we're doomed!" cried Kenny.

Lillith interjected "Speaking of those Roller wannabes, what accoutrement do you guys have to bring into the battlefield? I for one will be using a Splatterscope."

Eden crooned jovially "Haha just me and my o'l Tri-Slosher, Daisy!"

Kenny reiterated incredulously "Daisy? Isn't that a tad bit redundant since it's already called a Tri Slosher?"

"Daisy's my number one girl...Don't make fun of my number one girl." said Eden as she hissed, throwing her tongue at him.

Kenny said, bumping his fist onto his chest, proudly uttering in bravado "Well if you're all going with those then I suppose I'll be using my Heavy Splatling instead! Such a weapon of mass destruction needs a brave hunk-a-squid like me to keep this kraken spinning you minnow what I'm saying?" he winked there afterwards.

Lillith strangely looked at him, grimacing "Ooookayyy."

She turned to Ashi and asked "And...Ashi what do you have?"

Ashi meekly replied "I...Use an Octo-brush."

Lillith mused (Eh it's not a roller to mitigate the situation but It will do for now)

"Ahh I see, don't you worry about a thing, I'll keep you covered from afar using my trusty ol' Patrisha here." said Lillith.

"Patrisha?" asked a confused Ashi.

"What's with you girls with pet naming guns all of a sudden?" asked Kenny.

"SHUT UP!" both the two girls bellowed in unison leaving Kenny to wince and Ashi to shrug at the scene.

Much later, when the group had already finished preparing themselves with their own necessary combat gears, they began transporting themselves towards the platform.

They chose for the color pink to represent their respective team color and the stage that turned out for this Regular battle today was Moray Towers.

Kenny griped "Out of all the colors why Pink? This is the 5th time in a row man, Why!?"

Lillith remarked "Curses, Patrisha wont be a good enough shot there especially against two Rollers."

Ashi sighed with relief at the news "Phew, I think I could handle myself just fine out there, stealth and patience is the key."

Eden simply uttered in exuberance "Yay! Can't wait to color the towers to with a hot pink!"

Kenny grimaced remarking "Ehhh don't mix hot and pink together...It sounds weird."

.

.

.

Judd stood in a moderately lit surveillance room which entails an array of large monitors affixed across the wall.

The wherewithal of the ones behind recording the whole thing was by the use of airborne cam drones.

Once all players were finally settled in their respective starting areas Judd brought out his whistle and wound up the arena's clock to 3 whole minutes.

*FWEET*

Judd enunciated through the micrphone "Ladies and gentlesquids, ITS BATTLE TIME!"

And off they go...

Ashi and co simultaneously jumped off the base platform and started painting the first area.

Lillith asserted as she splashed the floor with her charger "I'll lag behind since I'm the only ranged user here, You two..."

She pointed towards Eden and Kenny as the group exchanged looks of eager determination.

"You guys go ink up the front lines, in the meantime me and Ashi here will utilize you as cover so we can go round back and strike to where they least expect it."

"Right!" Eden then rushed off towards the ramp down in posthaste.

Kenny vaunted his heavy Splatling at Lillith "Guess you're delegating me to PENETRATE the enemy lines am I right?" he winked afterwards.

Lillith pinched her temples "Oh geez."

Lillith punted Kenny's behind "Ow!" cried Kenny.

"Just get going you perv!"

Eden was already below them on the ramp down continuing to throw buckets of ink around and started beckoning Kenny "Come on Slow Poke!"

"Alright hold your tentacles I'm coming." Kenny lugged his Splatling, charging it up on the way and spraying it around as he does.

"We follow them from behind but keep yourself hidden in their trail of ink until we get in range and an opportunity strikes."

"Y-yes Ma'am."

Ashi and Lillith continued to fill up the areas where Eden and Kenny have missed whilst on their way down the ramp towards the center.

*SPLAT*

"Yahoo! Got one!" Chimed Eden after splatting an enemy using a Splat Roller who was obliviously hiding under the puddles of its own ink.

Suddenly a charger user was actually lying in wait from afar, using her now splatted comrade as a distraction she began to line up the shot towards an unsuspecting Eden.

Kenny noticed this and immediately scooted over in front of her, moving her aside "Watch out! Imma tank this! Bring it on!" he cried out in vigor.

Kenny showered a bombardment of fully charged gatling ink towards the charger user.

The charger user however was nimble enough to escape Kenny's barrage of gunfire by swimming back in her own ink but withstanding only a few hits on her.

"Dammit she swam away!"

"Kenny watch out for that-"

"What?"

*SPLAT*

"...Splat bomb." Ashi trailed off

Lillith stated while she aimed around in search of the grenadier "Lay a squid beakon here then. You got that right?"

"Y-yea I think I do..."

Ashi placed one squid beakon upon Kenny's grave then continued to march down the area, flinging ink towards spots they've missed.

Lillith however, charged ahead snarling as she gave chase towards the charger, squid jumping quickly down the ramps hence breaking their formation in the process.

Meanwhile Kenny super jumped his way towards the beakon.

"Aha! I'm back! Time to shed some Ink!"

Kenny then caught up with Ashi who was descending down the ramps casually.

"Hey Ashi mah boi! Where's Lillith?"

"She went on ahead."

"Did she now?" he asked himself rhetorically, scratching his nose. "Mind if I tag along with you then?"

He smiled "No problem."

"Hehe let's go!"

Elsewhere, Eden had already arrived on to the center of the stage and is now currently in battle with a roller and a charger user.

Eden was playfully smiling and laughing all throughout; gallivanting as she swam around all without a shade of doubt behind her, subsequently splashing the stage haphazardly as she flipped around and danced about.

The yellow roller user, which was using a carbon one was frustratingly chasing her around, desperately splashing his ink towards the racy Inkling, inexplicably missing every shot he made.

He growled "Stop movin so much around ya twerp!"

A yellow charger user, which was using a Classic Squiffer was in close range trying to line up a charged shot at the reckless pink inkling.

"Cmon cmon cmon..." said the yellow female squiffer user.

"THERE I GOT YA!"

*SPLAT*

"Huh? How did...What the!?"

*SPLAT*

Eden had turned on her Bubbler at just the right time, she chuckled "Hahaha can't hit me now can ya?"

Kenny was up above, seemingly impressed at the magnifiscent display of performance coming from Eden "Did you see how she wiped the floor with those guys?!"

"Yeah...Technically she didn't clean anything..."

"She's good I'll give ya that, but that doesn't mean she can handle this all by herself, come on!" Kenny jumped down the ramps towards the center while Ashi swam down the ramp going there.

Suddenly there was a yellow inkling hiding by the wall above Ashi, As the inkling happened to see Ashi come close by, it began to spring into action, Tackling Ashi down from above.

"Woah!" Ashi turned around to look up but alas he was too late to react "Argh!"

*thump* "Ugh." Ashi grunted, dropping his Octobrush.

"Stay down!" Berated the yellow female inkling holding a Splat Charger in hand, straddling the poor inkling in between her legs chaffing him.

"Your mine!" She grisly grinned.

Ashi stumbled, his mind had gone blank as the warmth of her shorts got him slightly aroused, he attempted to explain the situation but he stuttered "W-why Y-you're...You're...Y-y..."

"What ya say? Got some last words?"

He looked at himself caught in between her legs, the lewd sight was so shocking that it froze his body in place. He initially thought of escaping by turning into a squid but he hesitated for some reason, afterwards he clenched his fist and embedded it on the ground stifling himself from doing anything unwarranted.

"You-Y-y...You're...Kinda..."

"What?"

Ashi's blush crept up brighter than before "You're s-STRADDLING ME...Its...Its..."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _You can rest now here OR are you up for some more? See the next part for more..._**


	11. Leg Lock Part 2

_Here's part 2 for Leg Lock. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Leg Lock Part 2**

"What of it?" shortly after the yellow female inkling noticed his bright red blush marked on his cheeks thus making her eyes widen in shock and reciprocated a blush herself with the same color as his.

She grimaced and suddenly recoiled back immediately after that realization came up to her "Ewww! Eww Eww Ewww..." she cried out, brushing herself off in disgust.

Ashi slowly stood up and said with his hands raised "W-w-what are you doing? Y-you're not gonna splat me?"

She turned around to face him then rushed towards him as she bristled at him "NO What are YOU doing?!"

He rubbed his arm somberly as he bashfully looked down "But but Y-you were...S-straddling me...It...It didn't feel right."

She gasped in shock as her blush shifted slowly into a pinkish hue "Y-you were supposed to be struggling...You-you..."

*SPLAT*

"Gotcha you coquettish fiend!" Beamed Lillith.

"Oh, It's you Lillith."

"Guess that was the grenadier all along. Come on, we have some more Turf to ink up get movin!"

Ashi nodded, shaking off his flustered expression as he tried to alleviate the embarrassment by focusing on Inking up the path.

Lillith however, grimaced at him with a worried expression etched on her face. She flashback'd to the scene where Ashi was held down by that Inkling; Since at that time she was actually eavesdropping from below, overhearing their conversation surreptitiously.

"Tch!" She scowled (What does he mean by It didn't feel right?)

*SPLAT*

Alas Lillith was distracted with her own thoughts. unbeknownst to her, she stepped onto a puddle of yellow ink hence allowing a window for the yellow Splat Roller who was hiding under it to splat her.

Ashi was just behind her and started storming off away. Swimming up the ramp as the Splat Roller began rolling his weapon as he gave chase towards him.

Ashi panicked inwardly (Head on against a roller using a brush is suicide! I still need to find a hiding spot somewhere)

"Hey you're just gonna end up backing up to a dead end soon. Just give up and get Splatted!" Said the yellow Splat Roller, disparaging his supposedly next victim.

All of a sudden Ashi heard Kenny bellowed from afar "Look Out! Killer Wail!"

Hapless for him though, The Killer Wail's aim was pointed onto Ashi's direction. Noticing this he quickly swerved to avoid the impending death waves but was impeded by a stubborn Splat Roller.

Peeved, the poor inkling had no other choice but to resort to his trump card which he says beforehand...

"Can't believe I'll be using this!"

*The blaring sound of the Killer Wail began to emit in high frequency*

The circular shockwave completely surrounded the whole area where Ashi was and at a moment's notice...

*SPLAT*

"Ashi!" Kenny cried out.

Elsewhere, Lillith was squid jumping on her way towards the squid beakon saying whilst mid-air after witnessing the scene from above "Damn I'm too late!"

Meanwhile up nearby the enemy spawn point, Eden was playfully drawing hearts out of her ink using her fingers all while humming her favorite tune from the Squid Sisters; when suddenly she noticed a faint wailing sound.

Commenting on the matter she spoke "Was that a Killer Wail? Hope everybody's okay."

As she picked up her tri-slosher, she jovially spin around, one of her many habits when she's having a good time however she was also spilling profuse amounts of ink everywhere as she does.

"Weeeeee!"

*SPLAT*

*SPLAT*

"Oh was somebody there?" little does she know, she inadvertently splatted two unsuspecting yellow inklings.

Elsewhere, as the shockwave cleared up, a pink Kraken emerged right out of the shadows.

"Woooh! That's how we do it haha!" Kenny cheered.

"Hey you!"

"Whuh?"

*SPLAT*

"Focus on Splatting Dummy!" chided the yellow female Splat Charger while leaving a trail of yellow ink behind.

shortly after, Ashi's Kraken form seems to begin to fade away. But just before he allows himself to shift back to his inkling self he made one last move.

His sights are set on one particular target and all he could think of was getting one more kill.

"Kraken!" the female Splat Charger user shrieked in terror.

Ashi demurred at first as he saw that she was the girl from earlier.

As dilemma came to him, He griped pensively (Oh squid not her! Not again! But she's the only one nearby and she's running herself into a corner...)

He sighed (I guess maybe just this once if things don't go awry.)

And so off he goes, giving chase towards the helpless female Inkling who was trying her best to outmaneuver him.

Unfortunately for her, the area surrounding her was short of her team's ink leaving no place to swim away to.

With no other choice, she Got herself cornered by the grated fence as Ashi anticipated, she turned to face her impending doom and pleaded "Get away! Ahhh!"

(I got you now! Just a little bit more...)

*PLOP*

*FA-THUD*

"Ow..." Ashi said sorely.

(What is this warm feeling all of a sudden?...Am I in paradise?)

Much to his dismay, Ashi was lying obliviously on top of her. His head was somehow sitting on her belly.

Lucky for him however, the female was still covering her eyes in fright. So with this opportunity in hand, he tried to get off of her as conscientiously as he can.

However that didn't go so well; before he knew it, she started to unveil her eyes since she was feeling strangely unharmed.

"AHHHH!" She shrieked.

"W-w-wait wait wait wait I can explain...I think." He pleaded.

"ITS YOU AGAIN!?" She blushed profusely.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Ashi exchanged a blush as well with a apparent hue accented with a dark tinge.

Ashi tried to move himself away but all of a sudden...

"OH NO YOU DONT!"

She proceeded to lock his head in between her bare legs to enmesh him in this position. She then picked up her Splat Charger that she dropped nearby.

Ashi's eyes bulged up and his pupils narrowed in consternation as she tried her best to aim the gun in such a lewdly chafe position.

His hands were inexplicably trembling; holding his hands down to stifle him from touching her legs. In lieu of that he attempted to escape by pushing himself off the ground but alas it was futile.

Ashi panicked inwardly (Oh my squid cod of all sea critters! I HOPE JUDD IS NOT SEEING THIS! This is so wrong on so many levels now. Why is she doing this!?)

* * *

Meanwhile at the surveillance room...

*SPFFFFT* Judd just spilled warm milk all over the computer screens.

"...Meww...Am I seeing things?..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Got you in my sights...Hmmm? You're not struggling?"

Ashi relinquished his attempts to escape and started to self-indulgently relish the warmth surrounding his face.

(So this is how it feels like? Its...Its different...Its kind of...Elating)

The yellow Inkling female started to feel a different kind of warmth accumulating on her thighs, changing her subtle blush to a bright scarlet hue, she exclaimed "What the hell!? Are you feverish or something?!"

*SPLAT*

(Huh? The warmth's gone) Ashi frowned at this sudden ennui then turned around to see a sullen Lillith marching indignantly towards him.

Lillith bellowed "ASHI! What the hell were you two doing down here huh?!"

"Ah shi-"

Realizing the implications that would smite him if he ever allows Lillith to catch him, Ashi quickly transformed back into a Squid and immediately swam away from her as far as possible.

(Don't know what's wrong with her but she looks scary intimidating, don't want to go near her)

As the clock strikes down dangerously close to its end, both teams instead, began desperately battling for ink coverage, disregarding to fight each other in the hysteria.

Ink flies here, explosions fulminate there, Amalgamations of Yellow and Pink were shed left and right, It was a complete and utter war zone.

*FWEEET*

"TURF WAR IS OVER!"

"Awwwwwww..." Everybody disappointedly groaned in unison.

A hovercraft then came hovering down whilst harboring a launch pad of sorts towards the arena. This launchpad allows all players to go back towards the Inkopolis Tower Lobby with just a single concentrated squid jump.

"YAAY ME FIRST!" said Eden as she rushed off ahead, brushing off the other players in her way.

"That girl's downright crazy." said one of the yellow male inkling.

"You know it, but she's got mad skills I give you that." said the other yellow male inkling.

"That was mighty fun huh? Ashi? I bet I covered the most turf!" beamed Kenny.

Kenny patted his shoulder "Ashi? You okay?"

Ashi deadpanned "..."

He looked over to the familiar Yellow inkling female from before to somehow see a reaction but she on the other hand was as deadpanned as him. A fellow yellow inkling female was trying to console her too but it seems that she's in the same condition as him apparently.

"ASHI! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" a furious lillith started marching off towards him.

"A shi-! Excuse me I'm going first!" Ashi rushed off towards the launchpad and immediately jumped off towards the Inkopolis lobby.

* * *

 _Whelp, there ya go! For the record, The part where Ashi gets in such obscene situations really pitches in that strange obsession theme. I am as guiltily cloyed as you are too when it comes to that Hahaha...I believe there's something wrong with me I just know it but I can't quite wrap my legs around it._

 _Come to think of it though, this was a rather detailed battle through and through and I find it quite too detailed at that but nonetheless I'd like to know what you guys think about how I portray Splatoon Battles like this. Was it too verbose? Or too mundane? Or too rushed?_

 _Heads up folks! Next chapter's gonna be SPG: meaning its gonna need some strict parental guidance for the reader to understand and when I meant reader I meant you._


	12. Irresistible Touch (NSFW) Part 1

_Hello dear squidly folks and welcome to the 9th chapter of this story._

 _Made it this far or did you skip everything till this point? If you've done the latter then Shame on you! I'm just kidding._ _But for everyone who went through every single one of my chapters, I bestow you my deepest gratitude and I do hope I can still uphold your interests on this one still._

 _BREAKING NEWS! Splatoon2 was confirmed to be on the horizon! But seeing that there's been a MAJOR WARDROBE CHANGE I do hope this story's premise will still remain relative._

 _Be advised, something remotely obscene will transpire here._

 _P.S.S_

 _Just want to clear this up but Lillith is tan skinned CYAN COLORED okay? I had it mixed up with her bio and all. Sorry for the inconvenience..._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Irresistible Touch Part 1**

Ashi looked back apprehensively to where he jumped off awhile ago with a foreboding and grimacing look on his face.

(She's going to kill me, I just know it. I don't know why but I know that her intentions are not all sunshines and rainbows)

Meanwhile...

Kenny reached out his hand towards Lillith "Hey Lillith what's your problem..." Kenny trailed off since he hesitated to encroach on Lillith's capricious behavior.

(She's at it again isn't it? Maybe I should keep distance for now...Yep that would be best for now)

With Lillith on the other hand, After noticing Ashi jumping off to escape from her, she suddenly shifted her sights and towards the alleged yellow female inkling and opted to shed her amalgamations towards her.

"YOU NO GOOD COQUETTE!"

Meanwhile, the yellow male Carbon Roller user, hampered over in front of her with both his palms pushing up front as he asserted "Woah woah woah, don't get your tentacles in a bunch the results aren't in yet."

The other male inkling, the Splat Roller from earlier agreed "Yeah and it's just a harmless match in Turf War, we're all winners here I guess, hehe." He stated tacitly.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Oopf, Hey!"

Lillith abrasively pushed the Carbon Roller user aside as she then proceeded to march indignantly towards the alleged female.

The yellow female inkling friend who was consoling her deadpanned friend moments ago decided to step in front to shield her overwrought friend from an approaching Lillith "W-w-wait just a minute there-"

Kenny held his head in panic "Why does she have a problem with the other team now?...Uhhh...Where's Judd now when you need him!?"

The yellow female inkling friend accosted the Maddened Lillith "I don't know whats your problem but I wont let you touch her!"

Lillith bristled in front leaning her face towards her and manifested a macabre of her penance stare.

Her eyes regretfully stared deeply into Lillith's fiery ineffable eyes. She cowered in bewildered disquietude as a result.

She whimpered "Ahh...Ahhh...No no no...W...Wha...WHAT ARE YOU?!"

In her mind, she started to hear Lillith's voice bizarrely shifting into a grisly pitch "I will gladly be YOUR worst nightmare if you continue to intervene any longer!"

*thud*

She slumped with her knees down despondently. Her face was now riddled with surprising shock as her alleged friend the Splat Charger user, watched her in deadpanned silence.

"Now as for you!" Lillith proceeded to close her distance towards the Splat Charger girl who was wearing what consists of a striped shirt, a sun visor, an aqua adorned dark shorts and a pair of banana basics.

Lillith grabbed her Striped Shirt then brushed her off her feet as she hung her upwards.

Lillith's perpetuating callous actions hence incited the Dynamo Roller user to plead towards her "Cut it out! Please...Miss...Whoever you are." he said as he slowly moved in cautiously towards her.

Lillith ignored this then continued to interrogate the female inkling "You...What were you doing with that boy from earlier?! Were you flirting with him!?"

In response however she continued to stare off blankly dead frozen "..."

"Ehhh...Is this what this is all about?" said the Dynamo Roller scratching his head, as he conveyed a dumbfounded mien.

Lillith then raised her fists and spoke bitterly "Speak or forever hold your silence!"

She trembled in fear "He...He's..." she stammered.

"What you say? woah hey-" Much to Lillith's Dismay, The alleged inkling quickly countered her and held Lillith up in the same way Lillith did to her.

She snapped, her eyes narrowed and she said with her fangs jutted out "Y-You're a friend of his, r-right? RIGHT!?"

Lillith struggled around in her grasp "Uhhh...wha...How did you...Put me down!"

*GASP* "Lillith's getting dominated...Huh...Dominated." Kenny jeered.

"Tell him...Tell him..." She shuddered before saying "TO NEVER...TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Lillith was stumped "No way...You mean...But..." She protested in paroxysm "ASHI WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

Everybody gasped loudly in unison upon what they just heard, as for Kenny however he was completely flabbergasted.

The alleged female inkling then threw her off down to the ground, stepped UP front and elaborated "Because of HIM I feel violated! I don't even know whats coming over me...He...He just did something to me...Something wrong but I could not fathom what."

A confused Kenny walked up to them and approached the alleged female "You must be getting delusional. I know Ashi, not once he has ever done anything rude to anyone let alone whatever you arrogate him to be. Well...I for one would since you're kinda cute and all hehe...Wait I didn't mean that I want to, I mean that-"

The alleged female was about to give Kenny a cold hard slap on his smug face but Lillith intervened first with a punch to the gut instead.

"Shut up you!" Said Lillith

*BOFF*

Kenny groggily replied "I-I was just...Lightening up the mood...*groan*" Kenny then passed out temporarily.

As Kenny slipped into his short gut punched coma, Lillith fell into a pensive mood. Staring at the distraught female inkling.

(Does she really mean it? Its so hard to imagine a squid like Ashi to commit such obscene advances...Unless...)

.

.

.

* * *

*ZIP*

Lillith flashback'd to herself at the time she had been eavesdropping on them earlier.

*PLOP*

Lillith jumped down from the ramp in squid form. As she transformed back she curiously walked over to its edge. Once she was atop the edge, she looked down and suddenly saw two suspicious inklings. She noticed one inkling was Ashi. She wanted to infringe on them but for some reason she immediately went prone and decided to listen instead.

She asked herself (What's Ashi doing?) she couldn't see what was actually happening but this is all what she had heard from them:

-Eww Eww Ewww..."

"W-w-what are you doing?...(intelligible gibberish)"

"NO What are YOU doing?!"

"But but Y-you were...(Intelligible gibberish)...It...It didn't feel right."

Lillith gasped and silently muttered to herself in panic (What did he just say!?)

"Y-you were supposed to be struggling...You-you..."

Lillith had enough of this guff and proceeded to take action. She jumped off from the ledge and aimed at the yellow inkling with her charger Patrisha.

*SPLAT*

* * *

.

.

.

*ZIP*

Lillith gasped again but with sudden realization (No it couldn't be...I remembered asking myself that...That sentence...)

Lillith muttered "What does it mean that...It didn't feel right..."

"It didn't feel right?..." she reiterated in slur. The phrase kept recurring back towards her as if it's telling her something.

"It..It...didn't feel right...Huh."

"Hey! What are you whispering about now?!" asked the Splat Charger user.

The clues, the insinuations, the affinity of the contexts. It's all making sense to her now, as the puzzles were pieced together, it subsequently created a clear picture as to what had happened in her interpretation of it. Hence turning her conundrum into an epiphany.

Lillith slumped down as she sat herself on the ground as an overwhelming sense of discovery of the truth gripped her with a pang of what she'd conceived.

She quietly uttered to herself incredulously "No way...What's going on Ashi?...Where did it go so wrong?"

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

At the DROP BACK section inside Inkopolis Lobby; By the far corner there contains two roomy sections: one labeled, RM Exit (Ranked Match) and the other, TW Exit (Turf War). Each roomy section consists of an exit launchpad, where one player at a time surface back from his/her respective game/match and also each section includes one food court each. Yes there are two food courts in the Tower. There are also other miscellaneous sections located around the tower such as a Spa, a Lounge area, a gym (Squids have no bones but they can train their muscles), a Souvenir shop and...Basically the tower's a mini mall aside from the more prominent one that which is apparently Booyah Base.

Anyways, Ashi had finally made it back. As the exit launchpad in the TW Exit section illuminated in purple, Ashi began emerging right out of it with his whole body draping with his original ink color. As he shook off the excess ink, the remains were absorbed back into his skin thus turning his color back to his original one thereafter.

Suddenly, he noticed at the corner of his eye a familiar Inkling was patiently idling about. He thought it was Lillith but after careful observation, he realized it was actually Eden who was waiting for them all along.

Once Eden noticed him too, she approached him, greeting him with a beguiling smile "Yoohoo! Ashi! Great timing." She clasped her hands in excitement "Do you wanna go shopping with me? I'll buy you something special." She cooed.

(Oh Cod no, if she's plans to bring me to Crusty Sean's and force me to watch her try out some shoes...I...I think I would lose control if that happened. I wouldn't be able to tolerate myself to see those...) Ashi paused for awhile as he stared blankly off at her legs (...Right now...)

Ashi snapped shaking his flustered expression "Sorry, No but there's no time...I...I need to go!"

"What's the rush? Don't you wanna come and hang out with me?"

"I'd like to but something's come up and it is really important that I must go before something bad happens...To me."

She giggled at how ridiculous that is "Cheer up silly, Nothing bad's going to happen to you."

"I'm really...Really sorry...I just can't right now...Please forgive me."

But before Eden could muster a protest, Ashi immediately dashed off in panic towards the exit.

Eden pursed her lips, crossed her arms then hung her head sideways in bewilderment "Huh? I just wanted to go shopping...With you..."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _You can rest now here OR are you up for some more? See the next part for more..._**


	13. Irresistible Touch (NSFW) Part 2

_Here's Part 2 for Irresistible Touch. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Irresistible Touch Part 2**

*Pant* *Pant* Ashi stopped by the exit of the Inkopolis Tower for awhile to catch his breath "I guess...phew...Now...I might as well...Meet up with Kyrie then...*Pant*...I hope my friends can forgive me for bailing out."

.

.

.

Ashi was heading towards the Train Leading West. His desired destination? Blue fin Station Far West from Inkopolis.

Ashi had never taken a train going west before plus rumors say these trains look different and harbor more distinct sea life.

As a train finally arrived at the station, Ashi hopped inside.

Much to his surprise he found that this looked like no other. The train conveys a different interior look a trade off for comfort than space. More importantly, the seats. The arrays of seats he sees before him were cushioned and are facing vertically upfront like a bus instead of having them affixed on each side of the train walls.

Ashi nervously slumped back to one of the vacant seats nearby. The seats were fitted for at least three humanoid passengers per row but seeing that no one was sitting on this particular row he took the pleasure to sit by the window side.

However, He was still antsy over what had happened to him earlier, especially that farce moment when he got chafed by the aforementioned girl's legs.

He felt all sorts of ambivalences towards that. He stared at his palms in despair then darted his eyes around the train in panic, moving his head around like a bird.

As he was looking around, the train was apparently occupied by a modicum amount of sea life, Amidst the crowd, one that caught his attention were a group of dishabille inkling girls sitting at the foreground. On top of that they were wearing distinctly pretentious forms of clothing that dare tantalize Ashi's delicate eyes.

He cursed himself after noticing them; to keep him from eliciting anything unwarranted he decided to keep his eyes on the floor and his right hand planted firmly on the middle seat. After awhile, he heard a group of girls intermittently giggling about. Ashi ponders to what's gotten them so lively but shrugs it off thereafter.

*Train stopping by Underpass Station*

Various inklings of different colors and gears sauntered their way inside the train. One particular inkling amongst the motley passengers decided to sit near Ashi.

She looks to be older and taller than him as well as being fair skinned with eyes and hair of Soda color. She was wearing a Shirt & Tie, a Soda Lightweight Cap and Red Slip Ons holding a book with her which was entitled as "The 22 Shades of Ink."

As she was reading her book, she glanced over to the place she was going to sit on. However when she noticed Ashi with his head gazing upon the train window with his right hand resting on the seat next to him and hence made her hesitate but seeing as its a three seater, she considered the extra leg space so she continued.

"Excuse me...May I take this seat?" She asked.

It took a moment before it clicked through Ashi's head "Oh no..." he said without looking but frozen deadpanned as the girl proceeded to sit down at the farthest seat immediately without waiting for his response.

Ashi was currently by the window seat and due to that he felt a little bit claustrophobic. He had never experienced being enmeshed at the window seat by having a female as his only seat mate on this train before.

(Okay don't panic just keep it together Ashi, mind over Squid, don't look)

However Ashi just could not resist any longer so he dared himself to look and much to his chagrin...

(What the-) His face was etched with shock.

Ashi blurted in slur "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Ahhh nothing...Nothing." as soon as he said that, he looked away back towards the window.

(Oh confound it! By COD! Her legs were crossed...Jeez have some manners...Cover that up I'm not fit for this)

She gave a confused look at him but shrugged it off afterwards as she recommenced her reading.

Moments later while Ashi was still resting his right hand on the middle seat; unbeknownst to him, the bookworm inkling began to unwind in her chair by reclining herself back against it.

Then much, much later...

"Holy Moly...This is getting really hot..." She mumbled to herself in excitement. (No wonder my Dad hid this under his bed)

She arched her back and leaned her head closer to the book because from the looks of her face the book she's reading became more and more intriguing as she goes on to read it.

She then began changing her sitting position to the form of that of an Indian. crossing her ankles, she lifted them up on the seat then rested each ankle under her legs Indian-style.

Very much to Ashi's dismay, her thigh was teetering on his way.

She wasn't at all aware that Ashi's hand was actually just below it but she was fully engrossed at her book to even bother. As for Ashi's end however, he was too busy staring by the window until...The two skins finally meet and the most risque' feeling surfaced before Ashi's eyes.

A pang of body heat gripped his pressed hand "NNNggghhh..." Ashi's face went into temporary shock. His eyes widened as he immediately covered his mouth with his left hand. His face was boiling hot and the shade of purple became pinkish in hue.

(what's this...I don't get what is this...What's this feeling...What's this...Whats going on...Sudden foreign body warmth...Not good...sudden warmth not good...) he was slightly hyperventilating at the sheer exchange of body heat that he of course knew wasn't his own.

He hesitated to even look at it so he tried to budge his right hand slowly out of it.

But alas, It was seemingly stuck under her thigh.

Noticing this, Ashi looked back at his arm. And upon discovery it rendered him hard-pressed, both figuratively and literally due to his hand lying still stuck there.

*GASP* "Mmmm..." He covered his mouth again as he gave a really consternated look at the careless book reader.

His mind was riddled over and over again with just one thought lingering inwardly

(Why?)

As the exchange of the body warmth slowly accumulated in over his head, his emotions that were saturated with stirring confusion had now shifted to emotions of confused arousal.

Ashi was falling almost in a trance-like state. As his eyelids shut in a half lidded stare, his mouth exhaled deeply, drifting his breaths now to a relaxed state moreover his limbs had gone frozen.

He initially thought if something like this would happen, it would go out of hand, but right now it occurred in contrary to his assumptions. And before he knew it, his mind went blank as the warmth of her thigh overwhelmed his senses.

He couldn't utter a word nor protest. He just sat there, staring at her thigh seemingly pressing his pitiful hand.

When suddenly a voice spoke...

It was at first inaudible, sounding almost like his ears were clogged but as time elapsed the voice became clearer and clearer, soon the voice became sufficiently lucid "Hey...Sir...Ummm...Excuse me sir...Ummm...You've been...Staring at my legs for awhile...You okay?" She lifted up her left thigh to find that she was actually crushing Ashi's right hand on the cushion.

"OH MY! OH I'm SO...So sorry." She blushed profusely, she then looked back up to him and found that he still hasn't responded or moved at all yet. His face was frozen like a part of his brain had been taken out, hence she hung her head stumped.

Seeing as he was still in trance she picked up Ashi's hand "Uhh here's your hand back..." she nervously laid it back onto one of his lap then nervously swallowed something as she says pointing to the middle seat "Mind if I...*gulp* Take this space?"

Like before, she scooted over herself to the middle seat while still having herself seated like an Indian without waiting again for Ashi's response.

Ashi's mind had recuperated to remark her current advance (I can't believe this is happening...I feel so weird...so Strange...so warm...She's moving in closer why is she moving in closer?)

As if she had read his mind she explained "Ah..Would you mind? I could use some more space really. My right leg is hanging off the edge of this seat and it was getting too uncomfortable."

"Wonderful, thanks!" she said as she continued reading away.

Ashi woke up from his trance state and carried his right hand towards his face. He stared at his open palm with a frozen look off his face. As he was doing that the girl beside him was glancing over to him and seems quite infatuated with the way Ashi is reacting.

Suddenly, the girl manifested a face like she had some sort of idea "I see now..." she said obscurely to herself.

*FWAP*

Grabbing the hand Ashi was staring on, she asks in a sultry tone "You seem to be...In a bind."

"Huh?" Ashi snapped and looked at her in panic and confusion.

She leaned in closer to his ear and softly spoke with that same sultry tone "Wanna play the role of Christian Gray? I can be your Ana."

"Wait wait wait stop I-"

*SLAP*

She slammed Ashi's hand right onto her resting thigh.

"I know you want this don't ya?" she grinned knowingly.

Ashi's purple hue shifted to a palette of magenta out of sheer stimulating confusion again due to her abrupt advances as his breathing temporarily kiboshed.

As if things weren't ramped up enough, she brought her book down and began wrapping her left leg above Ashi's right leg while still keeping his right hand on her thigh.

She whispered in a similar sultry tone again to his ear "Come closer, let me help you explore this interesting passion of yours..."

Ashi looked away towards the ceiling as he held his breath and screamed inwardly. He started trembling violently as his cheeks were slowly turning blue due to the lack of oxygen.

She asks "Where you dropping by?...Maybe we could" While still holding his own breath Ashi broke himself free of her chains and dashed off to the other side of the train cars.

"Mmmmmmm..."

While the passengers on the train looked baffled at him as he was like prancing like he was about to pee, Ashi finally found an empty row of seats nearby.

As he sat down again by the window side, he released his cheeks and vigorously exhaled everything out of his system. Still beet red out of that farce moment, he grasped his squid hair and uttered to himself "What just happened?..."

.

.

.

*Train Arriving at Blue Fin Station*

After calming himself down for hours in the train ride, which is what all he did, he stood up from his seat and nervously tread towards the exit. He looked over to each side of the train to see if that girl was nearby. He sighed with relief after noticing that she had already left since she was not in mere sight of his.

Then he asked again to himself as the many times beforehand "How did she actually discover my secret so quickly and without getting to know me at all?"

Barely checking his squid phone, he ascertained the time, he found that it was 9:00 pm already.

Stepping on towards the platform, body still trembling in shock, face engraved with trauma, the warmth he had drawn from touching earlier still lingering in his hand like a ghost, How will Ashi handle his meet up with Kyrie? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

 _*Kneels down* Fanfiction...Forgive me for I have sinned. Have mercy on the insinuations this may imply on a T rating fic. I hope I didn't go too far. Curse you Corrupted mind curse you to damnation! Just don't ask why I put this up...I'm gonna re-examine my life again._

 _Anyways with that said, I'm so sooo sorry again for the late update! I was soooo preoccupied in developing my animation. Yeah I know it's bizarre how a Computer Science Student like me has forayed into animating. Heck it's not even part of my curriculum. If you've seen my channel, you would be able to see my progress so far. And frankly I'm proud of it all._

 _P.S. Although I am fully aware of the reference material's flak from the general public since it's atrocity in both adaptations but however there's no other fitting material for me to refer to. And heck I was initially thinking of entitling the book "Squid Kamasutra" but that's just me screaming "hey fanfiction devs ban me now!"_


	14. Pharos Refuge Part 1

_**Preamble:** "Why did she want me to go here of all places? And what's that lingering in the shadows amid these forsaken ruins?"_

 _Hello and welcome again to another yet long overdue chapter! Besides the hectic college work in the way of progress; writing this one in particular had taken me SIGNIFICANTLY longer than I had anticipated. Terribly sorry for my negligence yet again. As punishment I will now slap myself hard in the face...*SLAP*_

 _Oww~..._

 _Anyways I'd like to adress to that certain someone who had asked me before if there is an actual story in this...Well this time around I can now say for sure that this chapter will entail some sort of plot._

 _As always please enjoy the read! Cause it's gonna be a looong one this time. (More than double the usual length!) why? I appreciate you guys like that so here's my amnesty gift for you folks!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Pharos Refuge Part 1**

Ashi inhales the breeze as he straightens his chest before exuding a sigh of relief. Afterwards he slouches forward, finally unwinding his restrained face.

The commute was indeed long and exhausting plus to his knowledge, Bluefin is the only farthest known destination west from Inkopolis Plaza...Well...By train that is.

Everything else he knew about the place rather than devising strategies for Turf coverage was just learned out of curiosity. It all started when he came across a section of the forums around the squidnet. Rumors of the foregoing have become widespread recently. Some purported the depot is a ghost town while others claimed they've seen ufo's fly by. All of this was due to Callie and Marie themselves who have incited these rumors based on their ominous remarks towards the area, especially whenever it came up as one of the stages in the rotation.

When Ashi saw a bunch of dilapidated apartment buildings surrounding the central depot he knew those rumors were not entirely fabricated per se. Contrary to popular belief however he noticed by the far off end of the track over yonder, a glimpse of what he assumed was a seaport of which houses a variety of ships and barges. Some of which were already sailing upon the sea. Also located far left from here, was a lighthouse sitting atop the edge of the hill. When the sky falls dim soon the tower will begin to automatically rekindle its beacon of light to serve as a navigational guide for the mariners sailing back home.

Ashi could see birds nesting precariously on the power lines over by the broken elevated train tracks as well as various graffiti on the walls. He could hear the horns of the ships as they depart from the port and seabirds chirping from above. He could feel the cold wind breezing through his tentacles giving off an ominous vibe as he noticed the central depot area was rather empty this time of night.

"Brrr~" shivering to the cold dreary wind he says to himself "This place...This feeling oooh~ I can't figure it out but its giving me the hebie-jeebies."

Ashi started walking towards the edge of the station in order to get himself a clear view of the place when all of a sudden he felt queasy for some reason. Perhaps it was a byproduct from the excessive amount of time he obliviously kept holding his breath before; even long after that unprecedented 'encounter', his racing heart continued perpetuating, wherein along with the aforementioned, made it even worse.

Moreso unfortunately, he came across another happenstance when he realized something damp awkwardly clutching the cloth between his shorts. He got the disconcerting feeling like it was crawling right beneath his skin almost as if...

"AHHH!" Ashi jumped in shock upon realization. He winced as he contorted his knees and covered the groin of his shorts with his two hands.

Regardless that his shorts were black which barely made the spot conspicuous, It was still of no excuse for him to leave it to dry out like this. It would be best to pre-emptively avoid any oncoming discomfort during times like this. Then oddly enough he could discern a tinge of white oozing out of the fabric as well.

He panicked (What is this, Unbelievable! When did this happen!? And how come It feels so sticky!?)

Ashi at first, thought that he had peed his shorts but after seeing a different color coming out, His preconceptions were immediately thrown right out the window.

And yet, Ashi was unable to ascertain any solution that which he could find with him in order to mitigate this hapless gaffe, Leaving him with no choice but to hope for the best it would dry out in time.

Then from out of the blue, Ashi was buffeted with a slew of flashbacks. Flashes of imagery displayed in a manner to that of a slideshow briefly showing him moments ago between him and that creepy touchy-feely Inkling.

The girl's voice echoed grimly in to his subconscious while the images allude on a solemn reminder from that abashing farce.

*SLAP*

When he rewitnessed that farce moment when she coerced his hand to slapping on her he screamed in terror "AHHH!" Ashi jumped out and shivered in his wake like a haunting nightmare had woken him up from a coma.

*Bzzzzt*

A familiar ringtone from his phone was playing yet is unfortunatey muffled in the recesses of the linen of his pocket.

Unbeknownst to him however, His phone had been ringing numerous times over and over. As a matter of fact it had been doing that a few hours ago but since Ashi's mind was preoccupied with the latter events he didn't take notice of it until now.

With trembling hands, he apprehensively pulled out his squidphone out of his pocket. However the ringing ceased just as he laid his hands on it.

When he turned his phone on to check alas, his lock screen greeted him with an inundation of missed calls and unread messages: well at about 10 and 30 respectively.

Dubiously curious he went ahead and unlocked his phone to check but as soon as he saw who the sender was he immediately turned it off.

With his face riddled with terror he asks himself as he stammered inwardly (I...I thought t-that was from Kenny...Wha-What does she want from me?!)

Scratching his head sheepishly Ashi found himself utterly bemused and daunted. As a matter of fact he never felt so scared for his life. Perhaps the connotations of what he'd construed upon glancing at the first few text messages were rather unbearable to read through; and on top of that, He's seen some of the messages that he happened to skim on were ominously written in ALL CAPS.

Ashi groaned lugubriously as a result.

Finding a bench nearby he sat down in order to recollect his thoughts along with his composure as well. Holding his head down in regret, he broods on taking such rash decisions before; leaving his friends behind for this girl wasn't at all he had planned at that time.

It was all Lillith's fault. She was the one who gave him enough reason to storm off from the group and extricate himself from an impending beatdown.

Pinching his forehead in dismay, he fears of the ramifications upon ever meeting her and the group again. To be none the wiser this time, Kenny would not be able to keep Lillith at Bay if so.

And suddenly a faint spattering sound echoed from below his feet.

*SPLOOSH*

There it goes again; rendering Ashi to snap out of his glum state as he stood abruptly from his seat in a disturbed manner.

"What's going on down there?"

He walked over cautiously towards the railings as he thought (Do my ears deceive me? It could just be the water but...) he gulped anxiously as he peered down below to see for himself. Just when he though there was nothing to worry about, his eyes peeled open in bewilderment.

"Is that?..."

A strange yet shocking discovery indeed as he saw fresh Ink lying around. As a matter of fact the previous matches of Turf Wars that took place in this stage have been over for quite some time awhile ago; ink like this should've disappeared by now.

Even from up high upon closer observation the ink was rather thick and vivid surmising that it was indeed still rather fresh for the time being that is. He could also recognize that the ink resembles a magenta hue and the trail leads to the deeper parts towards the depot.

Ashi gulped (I'm pretty sure that does not belong to Kyrie's. Is it? Is someone else here too?)

Apparently standing on top of a grated walkway overlooking the depot, he then went ahead and transformed himself back to a squid and leaped right down from above the station. Landing safely, he prudently followed suit towards the trail of magenta ink.

Swimming his way to investigate, Ashi obliviously passed by a sign that reads...

'This area is off limits and is undergoing construction. No Trespassers allowed! Violators will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.'

Ashi encounters a tarped fence up ahead forcing him to change back into his humanoid form. He could also see the ink leading to what he assumed was behind this fence.

Swimming through the fence wasn't apparently going to work anymore so he climbed up the fence instead.

Landing yet again onto the mass platform. When he began to look up he was utterly shocked to have seen quite a bit of a mess with the same ink strewn around almost as if someone must've been shooting up the place.

Minutes later while Ashi was curiously following the trail of ink, he could hear faint sounds of ink splashing about, seemingly getting louder and louder the further he went.

Ashi stopped midway upon meeting the trail being cut off by a ledge in front of him.

He looked far down and cried out below as he gulped under his breath "Helloo~?..." The voice echoed throughout the distance but alas there was no answer.

Moments later he could hear footsteps rushing across from behind him. Seconds later he realized that he wasn't actually alone now as the sound of footsteps multiplied which resonated from behind his ear.

The sounds of marching footsteps suddenly came to a stop. Which didn't bode well for Ashi as he began crying out in a foreboding tone "W-who's out there? Show y-yourself!"

And at a moments notice...

"Aha!" A rasping female voice exclaimed "Surprise, surprise squidbeak scum!"

The female is none other than an Octoling who has been suspiciously stalking him ever since he had entered the fenced up perimeter. She had pre-emptively devised an ambush by lurking in the shadows then striking where the target had least expected it. With her octoshot in arms she aimed straight at him.

A little while later however, Her face suddenly froze "Wait a minute..." She mumbled to herself.

Upon looking more closely, the octoling raised her gun down slowly in realization; this consequently relinquished herself from shooting anymore as it came to her that he wasn't exactly the target they've been looking for.

But Ashi felt mortified as he clumsily fell down towards the ground and stammered "Wha-what...I didn't...P-please..." Ashi beseeched her with his hand raised blocking his view of the gun's nozzle away from his very eyes.

Astonished the octoling cautiously walked directly to Ashi closing her distance towards him as if she's about to tame a wild animal. In the midst of her gait she took off her goggles, revealing her violet adorned makeup on her eyes. She stopped midway and stood by in consternation at what she's currently witnessing before her.

In response to the Octoling's bemused stupor, Ashi dragged himself back a few inches away trying to get himself up from the ground before making his absquatulation.

However, once Ashi finally dragged himself up from the ground he decided to deter his premeditated escape and Instead decisively standby and exchange an entranced look towards her.

In addition to the foregoing, he regretfully continued ogling at her as he hung his head with an enamored expression etched on his face.

(Holy Squid! Who is she?! She looks so cute...my cod...Those eyes, that hair and ooh~ Wow that skimpy gear on her is going to be the end of me...The sight itself is so stimulating it almost makes me feel as if its grabbing me by the-)

*FWAP*

"HNGH!..."

Suddenly the Octoling grabs him by the neck and pulls him up off the ground, shaking him in a strangling hold.

She hissed as she shook Ashi furiously in her grip. Afterwards she slightly mollified his airways in order to give him room to speak.

With contempt she asks him in a rancor tone "You...I've never seen the likes of you before, are you a spy?!"

"I uhh...Ugh...I don't...*cough* I don't know what you're talking about!"

(This isn't the type of contact I expected!)

*SPLAT*

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _You can rest now here OR are you up for some more? See the next part for more..._**


	15. Pharos Refuge Part 2

_Here's part 2 of Pharos Refuge. Sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Pharos Refuge part 2**

"*GASP*" The grip suddenly loosened itself around Ashi's neck "...OOF!" cried Ashi as he hit the pavement.

Rubbing his backside to alleviate his soreness he turned up to look. Both of his eyes widened in shock. The stranger right in front of him literally exploded into a puddle of fuschia ink.

"Did she spontaneously combust just now or is it just my imagination?"

Suddenly, at a moments notice a miscellany of octarians such as octocopters, octobombers, twintacles and octotroopers just inexplicably appeared right out of nowhere.

He jumped in surprise with his face in awe. He grabbed his hair in panic as he said "AH! What is happening!? Where did these guy come from!?"

(What in blue blazes?! That girl died right in front of me and after that these guys came out of nowhere somehow. Surely these guys must've killed her that's for sure...and I'm also sure I'm probably next if I stay here any longer that is!)

Realizing what could become of him Ashi turned himself to a squid and immediately swam away in hopes that he could get away without notice.

After minutes of sneaking out Ashi came across a narrow hallway between two derelict apartments. With the octarians in patrol blocking his other routes he was left with no other choice but to go in. It was a big mistake since he ended up facing a dead end.

The only wherewithal of getting past this one was by swimming up the wall but then it came to him and when it did alas, a hapless thought of regret hit him.

(I forgot to bring my ink tank and octo brush with me! I'm such a barnacle sometimes! Now I'm really stuck! How am I gonna get out of here now?) He panicked as he repeatedly faceplanted his squid form on the ground in lamentation.

Just as he was bemoaning of his incompetence, one of the patrolling octocopters who has been searching around the alleyways, just so happened to come across this one alleyway in particular. Just as Ashi thought that he escaped unnoticed the octocopter suspected Ashi at the end of the alley still obliviously distracted by his own gripes.

The patrolling octocopter took the opportunity and tried to hover itself silently towards him all while decisively finding itself the right height and angle to aim at him before making a clear shot.

Just when it was on the brink of taking a shot at an unsuspecting Ashi...

*SPLAT*

Upon hearing the sudden noise, Ashi turned to a human form in an agitated manner as he curiously looked back towards the source of the kerfuffle.

Much to his chagrin something else had suddenly blew itself apart but this time however he also noticed alongside it was a figure standing by the corner of his eye. Ashi came to a realization that the figure was none other than a fellow female inkling stranger.

"Yayer!" She cheered jubilantly.

(wait Kyrie? No it can't be, I don't recall her having those black tentacles...Or Does she?...Wait a minute are those...) It came so much as a shock to him that he immediately blurted out his thoughts...

"Are those exclusive hero runner replicas!?" he exclaimed in soliloquy.

"Eep!" Caught by surprise she winced with her shoulders locked up in an uptight and flustered manner.

Ashi noticed her disturbed reaction and began to stutter as a result "Im s-sorry...I uhhh...I didn't mean to...to scare you like that."

At first she was planning to storm off ahead into the fray once she was done singling out the patrols but she didn't expect to see someone else here, especially in a place like this. As she slowly lowered her shoulders she turned around to face him. Sadly once she was about face, he could barely recognize her due to her eyes being concealed behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Huh..." said Ashi as he hung his head in a flummoxed manner. She seems to be rather taller than him and was sporting a pink sweater, a pink beanie with a star on it, the regular bicycle shorts, hero runner replicas and of course a pair of sunglasses.

Not only that, she was also equipped with a splat roller alongside with an ink tank. Much to his consternation however, he was bothered with her hair being mostly black in color but her primary ink she has on her tank was magenta.

She glanced back from behind and winced again upon notice of Ashi. She then lowered her head as she placed her finger up on her ear, discretely muttering something under her breath for some reason.

"psst...Captain...I thought you said this place was clear of civilians..."

Meanwhile as he stood there in an observant gaze he began thinking (That's strange, she has black hair but she's using a different color. We can do that without changing color? How does that work?)

Still preoccupied the stranger radioed in towards her device "...Yes I'm totally sure gramps...He seems to not have shown any resistance in awhile. What should I do?...What do you mean I could think of something myself?!...*Huff* Jeez...*Sigh*...Fine whatever."

Letting go of the device she then pinched her temples in frustration. After careful thinking she had realized that her weapon could accidentally harm the kid but with seemingly no where to hide it she nonetheless tried to sheepishly hide the roller behind her back. Yet still, it was clearly visible to Ashi as it was just too big for any attempt of concealment to work.

Consequently, she inwardly cursed herself due to this gaffe. Bringing up a fake smile with her hands occupied she slowly yet casually approached him.

"Heyy~...Psst...Kid...What are you doing here? she asks in a whispering voice "I hate to break it to you but this place is sorta off limits for the likes of you...So you should probably skedaddle before things get out of hand."

Ashi couldn't tell why but he was having this strange innate feeling of being utterly starstruck for some reason.

"W-w who are you?" he asked in a dazed tone.

"Me?...now wait just a minute there. I should be the one asking the questions here."

"Oh s-s-sorry my mistake hehe." he raised his hands at her, anxious towards the weapon she's clearly hiding from behind her back; this made him go up and plead earnestly "Woah there... Hold on ma'am...miss...Whatever your business is just don't splat me. I'm not part of the match or whatever this is so if that hits me..." He lowered one of his hands then pointed at her roller "It could mean my certain death. I-I promise, I won't be much of a burden to you."

The female stranger stood back up as she hung her head giving him a look of concern.

"Pfft oh that's rich!" she broke out in a giggling fit and waved her hands in disagreement "I would never hurt my loving fan...Ayyy Uhhh I mean m-my fellow inklings! Y-yeah that's right." As a result she exchanged a sheepish grin however her apparel covered up her real appeal; Behind those dark shades and pink beanie, she was nervously avoiding eye contact as her sweat trickled down her eyebrows.

But suddenly from out of nowhere, Ashi heard a faint piercing sound seemingly getting closer while on the other hand one of the female stranger's gadgets started beeping loudly like crazy.

"Crud I've been spotted..." she muttered under her breath.

(Is that an inkstrike I hear? Could there be another match going on?) Ashi thought as he curiously glanced above the skies over between the two decrepit buildings.

Her eyes momentarily dilated in horror as she turned her sights onto Ashi. She asked him one last thing with a tone of urgency "What's your name?"

"Oh! M-my name's Ashi."

She retorted "Right, Ashi we'll talk later but right now It's time to run!"

"What do you mean..." As he curiously lifted his head up he could see an inkstrike rocket plummeting down inches away from him.

"What in th-WOAH!" the stranger ahead quickly pulled Ashi along with her in hopes of escaping the imminent blast.

*SPLASH*

Seconds after the rocket hits the ground a large gush of fuschia ink accumulated in a swirl like pattern forming a massive tornado in its wake.

*WHOOSH*

With only one way to escape, they retreated back towards the same dead end corner where Ashi had been stuck beforehand.

*SMASH*

From what the stranger faintly heard, she presumed that was a sound of a crate somewhere close by that happened to be smashed along the path of the growing tornado.

Speaking of which, the ink tornado itself grew wider and wider and alas they were left with no space to escape, not as much as for these two to avoid it unscathed. Ashi embedded himself back against the wall, holding on for dear life as he he slowly closes his eyes accepting his demise.

Seeing Ashi like this however, incited the female stranger to pre-emptively act on eleemosynary as she went ahead and courageously placed herself as a shield against the destructive path of the tornado.

Ashi could not resist but open one of his eyes to peek "*GASP*" both his eyes peeled up in surprise when he saw the stranger huddling herself as she towers over in front of him while both of her hands were planted on the side of the wall as she braced for impact.

Albeit it was borderline centimeters away before hitting her, the tornado of ink suddenly dissipated. fortune favored the bravafter all as they've made that out alive in one peace.

Releasing her hold of the wall she held her chest in relief staring at the ink she strongly exhaled "Phew, that was a close one."

Straightening her chest she brushed up her nose with her thumb then spoke in a smug yet ingratiating accent "Well I guess we could say that was all just...wind but no bite! YEAAAAAH!" She pumped her fist up in the air in a flamboyant manner.

Ashi hung his head in confusion "Uhh...Are we just gonna ignore the fact that we almost died? I MEAN WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM!?" he exclaimed in panic.

"Ohh yeah~..." She snapped back to her serious self "But look we don't have much time for me to explain. Just don't worry about me. You on the other hand should leave now before another one appears."

"B-b-but w-where to?!"

"Umm..." She turned her head around and tried to get a sense of the surroundings and her knowledge of the depot.

It then came to her "Aha!" she beamed "There is an old launchpad around the corner here. Not sure where it leads to but its better than nothing." she shrugged in an unsure expression "I suppose..."

Picking up the roller she dropped a minute ago she proceeds to run off ahead "Come on Go! I'll take care of this myself." she told him as she places her roller down and dragged it along the pavement inking up her path.

When she stopped midway to check the place where the crate was smashed, meanwhile a bomb was able to slip past right under her nose. However just seconds before it explodes, Ashi finally notices it.

He gasped as he jumped back in shock then warns her as he pointed at the bomb "Watch out!"

Following to where he's pointing at, she finally noticed it too "Eep!" She yelped however it was too late for her as the bomb began to blow.

*BOOM*

Once the ink from the explosion cleared up he cried out in the distance "You okay?..."

"...Haha got eem!" She jumped around with glee.

"How..."

She turned around as she waved her roller up in the air, catching Ashi's attention she then cries back out in response "Lucky I got a bubbler pickup in time. If it wasn't then I'd be done for!"

Ashi screamed inwardly in realization (There are special pickups around!? Why didn't kenny tell me about this?)

"Catch you soon Ashi!" Waved the stranger goodbye, pushing the roller ahead once again into the fray. Following her pursuit he saw another ink strike honing on her although he couldn't see what transpired he was cofident enough to assume that she'll survive it anyway.

Back to Ashi himself. He decisively made a run for it as well but this time he goes the other way instead. As he runs off he curiously looks back behind him to see the stranger's whereabouts but in the end he couldn't see her at all.

As he makes his way toward the supposed launchpad while he carefully dodges all the opposing colors of ink in the form of puddles and trails in his path, Just as what the stranger presumed, he finally came across an active launchpad lying idle at the corner of the alleyway.

Transforming back into a squid he laid himself down on the center of the pad prepping himself for launch. Once he's absorbed an ample amount of ink he proceeded to jet himself high across the sky to who knows where.

As he turned back to a humanoid form during his mid-air flight, he got a glimpse of where his destination was (The lighthouse?)

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _You can rest now here OR are you up for some more? See the next part for more..._**


	16. Pharos Refuge Part 3

_Here's part 3 of Pharos Refuge. Sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Pharos Refuge part 3**

Landing successfully onto the platform, he sets his sights towards the lone tall building standing atop of this hill.

(This does not look like a safe place...) then a thought came to him as he recalled (oh yeah I haven't seen Kyrie in awhile ever since I arrived here. It's already dark where could she be?)

"Hmm..." he picked up his squid phone then tried to call Kyrie using the number she had given him.

But Instead all he got was a typical answering machine which replied back at him monotonously saying "Sorry, the number you have dialed cannot be reached at the moment. Please try again later."

"Huh" He huffed as he blankly stared onto his phone "That was apparently useless..."

Placing back his phone, suddenly the tower above illuminated. Ashi shielded his eyes from the bright rays of light which started to circumvent around itself.

Ashi turned around and gave one foreboding look to where he came from. "I wonder..." Looking back once again at the tower with a stern look he says to himself "I might as well have a look. I have a hunch that she had meant to meet me here."

And so off he goes. As he stepped forth at the entrance he was welcomed with an extensively winding and exasperating flight of stairs going all the way up to the top. He sighed in regret for not bringing a weapon at all, swimming up ink would've been ten times faster.

Around 15 flights of strenous climbing later...

His strength was borderline on the brink of giving in. His limbs felt like noodles which rendered him to trudge his way up the remaining flights of stairs "Has no one...*PANT* ever considered... *HUFF* to put up elevators in this place?...*GROANS*"

As he finally stepped foot on solid ground he was met with a door frame, he then used his forearm to wipe off the excess sweat on his forehead he then questions this newly ascertained dilemma "How come I have endless amounts of stamina durig the Games but under these circumstances I don't have it in me anymore?"

While Ashi was preoccupied with his own quandaries, a faint yet familiar voice spoke in a frightened tone "W-Who's there?"

Startled by the sound, Ashi quickly hid himself behind the walls.

"Come out and s-s-show yourself!"

He could hardly recognize who specifically but the voice was defimitely female. Albeit His memory was a little bit dodgy but that voice sounded pretty familiar to him (Is...is that who I think it is?)

The voice seems to try it's best to sound tough and intimidating however it seems to drift back into a natural timid tone yet tries so clumsily to admonish whoever is out there "I'm...I'm armed! Y-you better not d-d-do anything stupid now..."

Not wanting to play this game of hide and seek he then answers her suspicion saying "Kyrie?...Is that really you?"

"Eek! How did you know my name?!"

Her question gave Ashi a slight disgruntlement but he took this in stride and replied "It's me..." Ashi walks out of his hiding spot and calmly confronts her with a capitulating expression just so she knows that he means no harm. He then earnestly say to her "It's Ashi...Remember?"

"Ashi?..." It took some time to process her discernment "Oh its you!" She perked up finally realizing, hence putting her guard down afterwards.

Ashi exchanged her a suspicious look "Hold on wait a minute...W-what happened to you? You look rather...different...Than before...In fact..."

He choked. In hindsight, he didn't exactly know it was her all along he just assumed she was based on her voice alone. But from what he's seeing right now, he started to get a sense of doubt.

But then the sensation was superseded when he was receiving the same enamored feeling he got when they first met. His mien shifted into a mesmerized state as he gazed upon kyrie's comely presence seemingly engrossed with her new look.

"In fact what?...W-What is it? What's wrong?" She asks.

Ashi shook his head to snap himself out then asks her albeit in a groggy tone "Your hair..."

Her hair retained the familiar pink color but what came as a doozy to him was its uncanny style. Instead of her two tentacles hanging down freely side to side from each ear as do normal female inklings do, one of her longer tentacles instead was hanging down closely to her left eye while the shorter one was hanging around the back of her left ear.

This consequently made her more coy looking than before hence Ashi let out a dark shade of red on his cheeks.

"Oh...this." She said as she timidly brushed the longer tentacle covering her eye "You se-"

Ashi interjected with this remark "Unbelievable! You...Look..." but his brain thought otherwise (WAIT NO DONT! Think Ashi! Now's not the right time! You're gonna end up sounding awkward and screw this up!)

Complying with his thoughts he digressed "I mean uhhh..." Trying to get his mind off thereof and avoid any embarrassment that could come out from his mouth, he set his sights towards her accoutrements instead "That weapon though..."

And frankly, Ashi had never seen this one before. She seems to be wielding not one but two compact looking pistols that resembles something like mini jet squelchers.

"Yeaah...About th-"

"And this room looks like a makeshift-"

"Ashi." She gently interjected him snapping him out from his slew of questions. She exchanged him a dreary yet grave look then said "Listen, I am not exactly the person you thought I was. I mean no disrespect but your kind hospitality felt rather overbearing like it was too good to be true: hot food, a warm bed, it reminded me of how I used to live like that in the past so because of that...I left."

That obviously seems to be not logically sound rendering ashi to feel even more clueless so he goes on and asks her "What do you mean? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Why leave?"

She replies with "It dredged up awful memories of my past along with it. I just couldn't live like that." she shuddered thereafter.

Ashi hung his head in confusion "Who... Who are you exactly?"

She puts out a heavy sigh as she walked over towards the table at the center of the room and laid her armaments down. Ashi patiently watches her as she slowly walks towards the openly cone shaped window at the far right.

With a heavy heart she looked through the window, at the dim litted sea bed with fog beginning to emanate over at the horizon. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold breeze wafting upon her face compelling her to ruminate back into her past.

Ashi discretely followed her by the window and stopped midway just a few steps back standing behind her, overlooking her shoulder.

He peered beside her shoulder view then gently calls out in a hesitant tone "Kyrie...?"

With eyes still closed she responds with "I decided to bring you here so I might as well tell you." she opens her eyes continuing to gaze over at the horizon with a gloomy mien she plasters her hands sentimentally on window sill saying in a emotion-laden tone "This lighthouse was the first place that introduced me into this city and also unfortunately...*SIGH* it was the last time I saw...My Dad."

"So you're not a resident of Inkopolis?"

She gently replies "I'm not. Actually...I am what they call an illegal immigrant. My Dad brought me here with his boat under the pretense that he'll come back for me."

"Yeah..." He sheepishly replied in a dubious tone "I heard you calling out his name...while you were sleeping hehe."

"I did huh?"

"Yeah...Why did he leave you here all by yourself like that?"

"He never was clear by telling it to me straight. All he said to me was that something very important came up and because of this It became dangerous for us to stay at home any longer. By the time he found us a makeshift boat I quickly packed my things and boarded the ship as we went our way along to a safer place which is...Where I am standing right now. When we arrived just by the cliff face of this tower my dad hurriedly dropped me off with my things and tells me that he promises that he'll come back. He explained to me that it was his biggest opportunity so far and it would be a shame to miss it and...And says that I'll be proud of him when he succeeds..."

Her voice slowly drifted into a dismal tone "B-But obviously I *SNIFFS* would be proud of him nonetheless you know? She started to have tearful gasps alongside her tears "He...he...He gave me one last hug and then...Then..." She let out a compulsive gasp rendering her to stammer "He even left me these S-Splat Dualies' he invented as a m-memento to re-remember him by b-b *SOB* b-before he finally goes on and leaves me *Gasp*"

She slowly grabbed into her pocket and picked up a photo of herself and her Dad. This was the same photo she was looking at during her stay at Ashi's place that night. Her tears fell onto the picture as she continues to stare at it. Her lips were trembling as her eyes were wet.

Her maudlin expression reflected back onto Ashi's as he inherently felt commiserative towards her emotions which in turn obligated him to go up and console her.

"There there..." he said.

Her tears started to well up inside and by the spur of the moment she instantly sought for Ashi's solace as she couldn't hold on to it anymore and began to let out a burst of tears as she hid her pitiful face by resting her head onto Ashi's embrace.

Ashi felt strange as to why he didn't flinch at her touch. Maybe it was the pity he felt that was so vivid it prevailed over his rueful obsessions.

"*Gasp* *Sniff* I'm so conflicted! The authorities are even hunting me down cause I'm an informal settler! I don't know what I should do hu hu huu~..."

Ashi thought (This is all so sudden. What should I say to her?)

* * *

 _Well how about that, took me too frickin long but now here it is! This sums to 3 Chapters worth of a release. So I hope your happy :)_

 _Also see that preamble at part 1? It's an idea I made that represents something more like teasers of what the current chapter could be about. They vary from something relatively random and or relatively vague. Expect to see more of these in future chapters._

 _And to any of you who are still following this story ever since, I...Am in full gratitude to your staunch participation. You're truly the best! Oh and rest assured I still have more surprises left for you. But Let's face it, I may never be able to promise whenever I'll be uploading new chapters and all but I can at least promise to deliver...That I can most certainly do._


	17. New Light Part 1

_Preamble:"Isn't there still some kind of commotion happening by the docks right now? Wonder if its even safe to go out there right now."_

 _I apologize yet again for this exhausting delay. I hope you folks still have it in you towards reading this nonsensical romance that I just happened to write up on a whim. I'ts about to get pretty exciting this time around I assure you! I believe...I hope...I wish..._

 _On an unrelated note though, Ashi does sound like a girls name. And on top of that, the writers from Samurai Jack cemented the fact that it is! Curses! Well it's too late to turn back now so I'll still keep it anyway. I don't know about you but the name's translation sounds poetic to this don't you think?_

 _But enough of the chitty chitty chit chat, let's get right on it, shall we?_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: New Light part 1**

Ashi had been too caught up in the moment that he somehow loses that subtle yet warm fuzzy feeling. Normally, under these circumstances he would have been conscious about it right off the bat, but the situation kept him otherwise.

But now, Albeit it took quite awhile to return, the fuzziness finally found its way through his clouded senses and has now taken over his composure. Thus, his obsessions kicked in. The haptic feedback of her body warmth pretty much followed ahead like an instant.

*GASP* Ashi let out a loud gasp as his eyes widened in panic.

It became too close for comfort. Then suddenly, out of sheer impulse, Ashi inadvertently shoves her off of him, much to her dismay. While Ashi tried to recollect himself, the two of them exchanged each other a look of bewilderment. Once he had recollected his thoughts, he then realized how callous he was and felt ashamed of what came over him.

Ashi decisively Shunned his face away from her. He proceeds to rub both his elbows miserably and while keeping that pose he says "I'm so...So sorry about doing that I just..Y-you were so close and I...I mean we...We just knew each other for a day and...And I...You were just making me...Uncomfortable."

"Oh...I...Oh..." However Kyrie did not do so much as protest against his callous actions. Instead she stood there perplexed as she started wiping off the tears trickling down her cheeks and stared down hopelessly onto the floor with a lachrymose scowl.

Ashi began to contemplate (Look what you've done Ashi. You now have her trapped in a box. I mean look at her) following his conscience he turns his head around to give a quick glance at her. (Wait a minute...) he thought to himself when he got to notice her not wearing her studio headphones on this time as well as those retro specs she had. What she seems to be wearing now is just the pink striped beanie, squidmark LS and punk cherries and...

(Oh my goodness...C-c-crap...Not again) Ashi shuddered in a flustered manner when he got to see those dastardly pair of pantyhose on her again. To avert himself from looking any further he proceeds shake his head and then glanced around the surroundings of her makeshift room instead.

He wondered in awe of how she was even able to survive this kind of lifestyle on her own. Gleaning from her state of living made him feel even worse. With her new getup aside, His heart in turn felt a pang of contrite and his own eyes fell into pity.

Her sadness reflected onto him to which he responded with only a heavy sigh of remorse. He shunned his eyes away again to alleviate the heaviness of the guilt coming back to him due to what he did earlier.

His conscience begins to chastise at himself (See what you've gotten herself into? How did you get so insensitive? She obviously needed a shoulder to cry on and you just ruined it. Man up you inklorious bastard and become the gentlesquid she deserves!)

Ashi lets out a mental sigh and decided to face her this time around. He shifted himself to a reassuring position and started to speak up "Look...I understand that your Dad meant alot to you and I'm sorry to hear about what happened but I'm here now. You said that you needed some help from me so-"

" *Sniff* Wait um...No I didn't." She chimed in with an incredulous tone.

"Ahh heh...Well" he replied with a slight demur in his voice as he scratches his head "I came for your help either way so...That still counts right?" he asked with a reassuring smile.

"I uhh..." She proceeded to hide her hands behind her back as she stared pensively onto the ground; ocassionally swinging her foot around in a somber manner then she goes and says "Honestly...I didn't expect for you to show up at all..." She said incredulously. Still skeptical of Ashi's motives, she wanted to make sure so she asks him "Did you really come here, for me?" said Kyrie pointing to herself.

Ashi took a deep breath then proceeded to stomp his foot on the ground followed by a salute in a Gung-ho fashion bellowing the words "Y-Yes! Ma'am!" However his Gung-ho demeanor fell short when his voice suddenly shrilled partway.

At first she gave a confused look at him but when Kyrie heard his voice crack which she thinks is akin to a cockatoo on helium, she couldn't help but giggle at how silly it was "W-wh-what was that~?" she asked with a subtle yet warm smile crawling back to her face.

Clueless as to what she meant, he asks "What was...What?"

"Hah~ *sniff*" brushing off a tear trickling down her eyelid she then asks "Were you trying to cheer me up?"

"Did I? I didn't...Wait I mean uhh..." Realizing this, he chose to play along "Y-Y-Yes I was! And uhh well...Judging by the looks of this 'home' of yours and the things that you've been through, there's no harm in letting go of your hardships for awhile and just smile every now and then...D-don't you agree?"

"Wh-what are you trying to say Ashi?" she asks with her expression drifting to a concerned frown.

Before he responds he goes up and says to himself (Here goes nothing!)

As he took a deep breath. He puffs his chest up and walks up to her with his face brimming with confidence. He goes and says "You know...I always see you acting sad and broody most of the time. And most importantly, I even got to see you cry. Kyrie if we're going to do this and I don't know if I have the right to say this but..." Ashi started to place his hands onto both of her shoulders and said "-You might as well drop that depressing attitude of yours. It saddens me to see you like this. There must be a good reason why your Dad left you at all. Not to metion that my parents left me to live on my own, not because that they don't want me anymore but its more on the fact that they loved me so they gave me freedom. Like as the saying goes 'If you love someone you have to set them free' "

Kyrie took some time to process this. And after awhile she finally realized something which made her admit "Y-you're right. That was kinda cheesy but I suppose...I was a bit...hung up on my troubles. I realized how ignorant I was to the point that I never looked onto the bright side for once."

Ashi carefully lets go of her and says "Yeah. But come on...Don't beat yourself up too much about it. Your life does not entirely revolve around him."

What Ashi doesn't know that he's inadvertently pinched an nerve there rendering Kyrie stumped when she hearing that last statement "H-how could you say that? You don't know how much he means to me..."

Ashi didn't think that through enough and felt rueful for what he said so he tries to explain himself "I mean tha-that's beyond the point really. What I mean to say is that you don't need him so that you can get to live your own life. You know...Don't you think it's about time you finally get to be free and be able to live independently? Take me for instance. You're old enough to handle yourself. Are you?"

"I'm 15 right now...and well...*sigh* One more day and it's going to be my-"

"E-E-Exactly!" Ashi suddenly cuts her off. His flustered self forced him to do thereof.

"Wha?"

He continues "Y-You're about the same age as I am. Just look how you manage to survive here all on your own. Is that not proof enough?"

Kyrie sighs in response. Brushing off what she was about to say beforehand. She began to concede "Y-you're totally right..." She begins to look up to him with a contrite expression "I'm sorry if I ever doubted you like that. I...honestly was having second thoughts on letting you come here, that's why I gave you a fake phone number. But I guess I was wrong. I didn't realize how much you care about me." she said, sharing a heartwarming smile.

However, Ashi was in denial saying "Oh Jeez I...I was just CONCERNED about you okay?...Pfft" his cheeks were getting hot "There is not gonna be an unspoken thing between us like...Like that...hehe...heh~"

"Uhuh...Okayy~ wait...That reminds me...You know...Speaking of age..."

"Hm?"

She was a tad bit annoyed that he interjected her then; so much so that it obligated her to go back on it and tell him "Y-you cut me off when I was about to say something..."

"Oh I didn't know~...Sorry my bad. What were you gonna say then?"

She breathes in with a sense of reluctance under her breath she turns up and says "I'm actually gonna be a year older now in like...Well tomorrow..."

Ashi was stumped as he lets out a deep gasp of surprise "Are you for eel!? Ah... Why didn't you say so!? So how do you go by celebrating your birthday?"

Filled with regret after telling him that. She didn't know why she had to clarify herself on the matter. Admittedly it was stupid for telling him so "*Sigh* I don't...Really know...Wasn't planning to do anything about it really. If I get to choose, I choose to be alone. I don't think I'm ready for the outside world."

*GULPS* Ashi by instinct suddenly grabs her arm then lifts it and turns up to say "That's not gonna happen while I'm around! Come on I have an idea on how I can give you a proper celebration. The one you deserve."

"I...Uhh...I don't know about the-"

Ashi yanks her close "Come on! It's gonna be fun!"

*WHIIISH*

*CRASH*

Ashi and Kyrie were physically knocked back from the sheer force of the blast that came out of the blue. It seems to be a flying saucer that crashed itself on to the tower window.

"What the crab was that!?" Exclaimed Ashi.

"My...Window..." Said Kyrie with a deadpanned look.

Luckily, no one was injured.

Shortly after, A lowly inkling stepped out of the saucer, walking around in a groggy gait seemingly nauseated by the crash. This led Ashi to assume that this inkling was the sole reason of the crash so he stands up and then begins to angrily point out to the stranger, bellowing the words "Who are you!?"

"Wowee what a ride!~" A familiar voice exclaimed in a rambunctious effeminate tone "I don't know how to pilot this thing. Jeez if Marie hears about this, she's gonna joke about how I'm going to be the worst driver in both land, sea and air. Aww maan...How am I going to explain this to gramps tho-" she trailed off midway through her soliloquy when she saw the two inklings that she almost killed, before her.

Her eyes narrowed while she says to herself (I thought this place was completely abandoned...Wait isn't that who I think it is? Yes It's that kid from earlier!)

"You!?" Said Ashi with his face emanating a dumbfounded mien.

"Hehe..." She said sheepishly. "Hi again. Ashi was it? So you took refuge in here while I was fighting and I guess I led you to the wrong launchpad huh? Sorry about that. Ooooh~...Who's this lady friend of yours?"

"She's..."

"Is she your girlfriend? OOoooh~ wait wait wait...Is this like your dating spot or something?" She asks with bated breath. Whilst trying to hide the fact that she blew a hole into the tower.

"Huh!?" Exclaimed Kyrie in utter confusion.

Ashi blushed profusely "Now wait just a minute! She's not my-"

* * *

 _Since you've seen Kyrie with her new getup and all. Perhaps this should warrant an updated bio of hers. Ashi's sugarcoated description of her was somehow injected into the actual bio and frankly it was a bit of an overstatement per say. (e.g "Angelic Complexion?" Wtf is that? That's uncanny!) so with that said, this is what she's supposed to look like in her current state below._

 _Name: Kyrie_

 _Description: Kyrie is a 15 year old inkling (going 16) with pink hair and pink eyes and a fair white complexion. Unlike common Inkling hairstyles, Hers however, was styled in a way where the longer end of her exposed tentacles is partly blocking the front side of her face while the shorter end is hanging at the back. (see one of the splatoon2 hairstyles for reference) She now only wears a pink striped beanie as a hat, Squidmark LS as her top, Punk Cherries for shoes and most importantly she still wears her dark transparent pantyhose fitted through her bicycle shorts. (still a mystery to why she continues to wear this) also She isn't wearing her studio headphones and retro specs since she only wears them when she goes outside which is kind of ironic seeing that she's not really allowed to wear all that around the plaza. She uses the Splat Dualies which was given to her by her father as a memento before his sudden disappearance. She longs for his arrival someday as she waits in a abandoned but still working lighthouse near Bluefin depot. When she goes outside to earn money for herself, she ends up causing quite a delinquent reputation due to her illegal immigrant status._

 _A Personal Apology_

 _I am tremendously sorry for this long and exhausting delay I've brought upon you my dear folks. I deeply apologize for going under the radar unannounced for so long. It's just that a lot of things in life has recently been edifying me to the point that I cannot get myself to write. I have been busy working on thesis, programming and also had been preoccupied into moving out to a better house. If you ask me it's quite hard for me to adjust myself back to my prime of writing at times like these but I'm trying my best to slowly crawl up to that point. And sadly this chapter is what I can only come up with at the moment._


	18. Fun Facts & Character Bio Section

_Welcome dear folks! As you've read the title of this chapter, I'm sure you know what this would entail. With that said, I made this separate chapter dedicated to the profile and character biographies I've made so far behind the scenes while I was on a journey of self-discovery (in other words another hiatus, I apologize)_

 _ **ProTip** : Since fanfiction remove any clickable links whenever they see one so I took the time to make these links..._

 _(These custom links are provided for your convenience and I recommend typing it down directly to your browser, thank you)_

 ** _P.S. Be sure you have read up to the latest chapters since some of these descriptions might be spoiler-y. You have been warned._**

* * *

 **CHARACTER BIOGRAPHIES:**

* * *

 ** _You can start by going through this one here:_** _tiny. cc/mystrange_

 _...Or down here if you just want to look at a specific page..._

 _Ashi Kurushi -_ _tiny. cc/ashi_

 _Kenny Kyogi -_ _tiny. cc/ken_

 _Lillith Moretsuna -_ _tiny. cc/lill_

 _Eden Yokina -_ _tiny. cc/ede_

 _Nene Ochita -_ _tiny. cc/nen_

 _Kyrie Shinpi -_ _tiny. cc/kyri_

* * *

 _In addition to the profile bio's I've made, I've decided to create this little section called "Fun Facts" where I put in trivia, facts, research and clarifications to further enhance the certain elements of this story. Also this allows you curious readers to have a more appreciative outlook in this story. Have fun!_

* * *

 **FUN FACTS:**

* * *

 **-** The meaning behind Ashi's obsession lies behind the Japanese translation of his first name "Ashi". Doing a quick google translate would suffice. Give it a try and let me know what you find.

\- The last names I provided for each character are Japanese translations (from google) that signify their core personality and or character. This also just needs a quick google translate so give it a try and let me know what you find.

\- Apart from her hairstyle, Kyrie wears extra headgear as a way to disguise herself when she goes out in public. The Call of trope here is the glasses (retro specs in particular) harks back to the comic trope where Superman wears glasses as a form of disguise. It's silly in its own right so go figure!

\- Kyrie's Dad indeed invented the Splat Dualies himself. You can very well say that her Dad is associated with the Splat brand who's known to have produced and manufactured for public use. Just my headcanon.

\- The lighthouse where Kyrie resides symbolizes hope which alludes to her longing for her father's return.

\- The book that the touchy inkling girl on the train was reading which was called "22 shades of Ink" is not just a reference to a book it also refers to the actual number of colors Splatoon 1 had for the inklings to use. (According to the wiki there were a total of 22 shades of color ink used)

\- Although the title of the fic is called "My Strange Obsession", it however isn't the main focus of the whole story overall. Cause I know for sure that too much of it can get repetitive sometimes: so in order to avoid that I just slide in the "obsession" where it can work well in the scene given the circumstances.

\- The dream Kyrie once had back when she was sleeping over at Ashi's place represents her fear of not letting go.

* * *

 _ **Credits belongs to** : The Amino App for having this unique feature of making your own "Wiki Entry" as they like to call it. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to make a more descriptive and succinct biography for these characters I've established._

 _ **NOTE:** **This will be continuously updated with more additions and fun facts as the story further progresses so be sure to keep a look out!** Because of this I shall put this at the latest above the rest of the chapters. This is to avoid anyone getting spoiled by previous chapters since this method shows that this special section is intended for those who have read the latest of chapters._


End file.
